La complicada vida de Ginny Weasley
by issabel Weasley
Summary: Abstente a entrar si eres hombre! sentimientos confuciones y demás. Ginny Weasley lleva una vida perfecta en Manhattan, se niega a regresar a Londres porque alguien mas lleva una vida aun mas perfecta.
1. Chapter 1

Nota: si eres hombre y llegaste a esto ¡uye! Este es un fic feminista 100 que habla sobre las ideas, sentimientos y suposiciones, confusiones, maldades que las mujeres hacemos hacia aquellos que a veces nos arruinan la vida: los hombres.

Estos personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Solo aquellos que no pertenecen a la saga de HP me pertenecen a mi. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro, punto.

**LA COMPLICADA VIDA DE GINNY WEASLEY**

**Prólogo**

Aun lo recuerdo, fue en mayo cuando me llegó la carta, a veces cuando trato de recordar el día exacto me llega a doler la cabeza, pues por mas que trato, lo he olvidado y es que quien recuerda el día mas horrible de su vida, cuando el gran amor de toda la vida se casa, cuando el gran niño que vivió decide dejar la soltería y no es precisamente contigo.

Salí corriendo, el primer impulso fue tomar el primer vuelo muggle hacia Londres y luego recordé, "_Ginny Weasley, nadie te ha invitado la boda"_, entonces me eché a la cama y me puse a llorar como los muggles dicen: al estilo Magdalena. Eso es lo más horrible que me ha pasado, el que la realidad se desvanezca como las nubes, que el viento se las lleve sin dejar rastro siquiera de lo bueno que era, el viento se lleva hasta la última pizca de amor que quedaba.

Primero vino la depresión, tres semanas encerrada tratando de comer de todo, tuve una relación seria con snickers, hersheys y con una tipa llamada Thrifty(1), y engordé 5 kilos entrando en una depresión, decía que nadie me quería ahora por estar gorda y es que todas las chicas de Manhatthan son tan delgadas y bien parecidas que ¿qué puede darles una pelirroja simple a los hombres?

Luego de la depresión vino la autoestima. ¿Por qué pensaba dejarme que un hombre tan insignificante como Harry Potter me deprimiera, y entonces empieza la diversión y el engaño, demostrarles a tus amigos que estas bien y no hay dolor, la sonrisa congelada de bienestar y todos tus amigos creen que estas de maravilla. Para aquél entonces ya habían pasado 6 meses, y mi secreto mas profundo se encontraba el viejo baúl que de niña solía llevar a Hogwarts, una fotografía en donde estábamos los dos juntos felices, y luego, viene una decaída, leve pero decaída… solo lloras cuando realmente estas tan borracha y son unas cuantas lágrimas.

Mas tarde, dos meses después y llevaba 8 meses, él estaba casado y yo en cambio conociendo a chicos guapos universitarios, aquellos que solo les interesa una aventura y que yo aprovechaba seriamente para únicamente divertirme, pero ¡OH sorpresa, una carta llega a mi casa por correo muggle, algo realmente raro. Estaba decorada con una especie de papel extraño y lujoso de superficie , y entonces pensé en Hermione, por fin le estúpido de mi hermano pensaba en casarse con ella y oh sorpresa, la carta no era de ellos, sino de Harry, lo que me sorprendió, con solo ver el nombre y el corazón empieza a bombear la sangre tan rápido que hasta la visibilidad de uno se le desvanece, entonces comprobé, era la invitación de Harry Potter, como 8 meses de retrazo, el muy cínico me había invitado a la boda y ahí viene de nuevo otra vez la depresión.

Y luego de nuevo las estupideces, las locuras y las pérdidas de conciencia constantes a causa del alcohol, a veces era relajante caminar por las calles de Manhatthan entre la gente, uno se llega a sentir tan insignificante ante eso que a veces las cosas le dejan a importar a uno. Y luego, un pequeño tropiezo, y una atorada de tacón en una alcantarilla, muy de película ¿no?... y mas cuando caes en los brazos de un chico de grandes ojos verdes botella con expresión de miedo porque un autobús está apunto de arrollarte, así empezó mi aventura nueva.

1.- Thrifty es una cadena de helados muy deliciosos. Tal vez lo conozcan pero por si las dudas.


	2. Chapter 2

**"El clavo que saca a otro clavo"**

Al principio uno se cree víctima de todo, escéptica que yo aunque sea poquito le gustara a Liam me fui sin darle mi teléfono, solo con algunas pistas de lo que hacía y a donde iba en la ciudad, mas tarde, yo digo que fue el destino y Liam dice que fue la guía telefónica , nos encontramos en un café mientras yo escribía una carta para Hermione en donde solía quejarme del clima y describiéndole una estabilidad emocional que jamás había existido desde que me había enterado de la boda de Harry_… "Oh estoy perfectamente"… "Manhattan es maravilloso si no fuera por el clima…. Tengo mucho trabajo y mucho dinero…. Conocí a un chico con el que estoy saliendo y que es realmente maravilloso, hasta estoy pensando seriamente en sentar cabeza_…. Levanté la cabeza y ahí estaba Liam, me sonrojé, no se si fue por la sonrisa tan bella que me había enviado o fue por el susto que me dio al estar hablando de una relación ficticia que le estaba describiendo a Hermione precisamente con él.

Luego vino la platica, mi desconfianza me hizo pensar que las cosas no resultarían , así que lo puse a prueba con el grupo de amigos que tenía, primero las chicas, y el supo desenvolverse tan bien, hablaba con ellas sin perder su masculinidad sobre lo gracioso que estaba el libro de Bridget Jones (cosa que a mis amigas les pareció de buen gusto), les hablo sobre cine, feng shui, sobre los libros de Deeprak Chopra y sobre los chismes mas recientes; luego vino la oportunidad con mis amigos, se lo llevaron a un bar al que solemos visitar, y tras unas rigurosas pruebas de diferentes niveles de dificultad (tales como deportes, cervezas y chicas), llegaron a la conclusión de que era un excelente chico para mi.

Pero la prueba final sería efectuada por mi, y poco a poco me fue sorprendiendo con una clásica relación estable, tan sencilla como jamás la había tenido, cosas tan simples empezaron a llegar a mi vida. Nunca había encontrado tan satisfactorio cocinar con la persona que me gusta, ir al cine a ver una película francesa sin oponerse a que esté subtitulada, disfrutar de la comodidad de un domingo sin hacer nada y sin bañarme, estar simplemente tirada viendo la programación de películas cursis de Meg Ryan finalizando con el resumen de deportes acompañada de él. O tal vez fue la ilusión de que cada día, cuando cerraba mis ojos para dormir descubría que en todo el día no había pensado en Harry Potter, el ver los ojos de Liam y no acordarme que eran similares a los de el-niño-que vivió.

Y luego la duda¿Cuánto tiene que esperar uno para acostarse con una persona, pues bien, piensa el tiempo y multiplícalo por dos, es fue lo que yo esperé para acostarme con Liam. Fue a la tercera vez que pude comprobar que realmente era excelente en la cama, yo siempre he pensado que la gente fuma después del sexo para terminar de satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales, yo no necesitaba fumar con él; llegue a ser tan cínica muy en fondo de mí que mientras el dormía a mi lado, llegaba a compararlo con Harry, dejando a este último como un completo inútil en la materia del sexo.

Varios meses después que bien pudieron ser años en excelencia, la primera relación duradera después de lo de Harry y yo parecía completamente satisfecha por mi vida, mis amigas, aquel grupo de chicas de diferentes nacionalidades que desde el primer día de la llegada a aquel país extraño para mí, había sido como mi familia, lo aceptaban tan bien que solo faltaba que fuera extranjero para pertenecer al grupo que nos caracterizaba.

El parecía el hombre perfecto, caminar alas 6 de la mañana por mi departamento desnudo para ir al baño sin ningún pudor solía darme envidia yo que tenía que envolver mi cuerpo con la sabana porque le decía que la luz del sol distorsionaba mi piel; los desayunos matinales a veces solía ser un poco caballeroso y a veces era un poco torpe cuando no lograba poner un botón a su camisa y se pinchaba el dedo con una aguja. Cosas tan insignificantes me daban a demostrar que me estaba enamorando de aquel estadounidense alto y de cuerpo atlético de cabello castaño, o era simplemente que el era una clase de atracción que se movía y hablaba para que yo dejara de pensar en Harry Potter?. De cualquier manera Harry poco a poco desaparecía de mi vida junto con la magia que cada día menos la practicaba, estaba cambiando mi vida tan drásticamente que ya no era frecuente que le escribiera a Hermione o a mi madre, había dejando una vida en Londres para empezar una en América y a mi eso me fascinaba.


	3. Chapter 3

**"La llamada"**

6:34 de la tarde, Manhattan era horrible con todo aquel trafico que impedía que llegara a mi departamento a tomarme un baño de espuma para luego salir con Liam , aun tenía que depilarme las piernas si es que no quería picarle mientras él me acariciaba, catorce meses de noviazgo y aun pensaba en eso¡dios, ni la magia podía ayudarme en problemas de vellos! .

El teléfono empezó a sonar, estaba en el dilema de contestar o no. Sonó dos veces, y… a la derecha tenemos el aparato muggle sonando de manera tentadora mientras que a la izquierda esperaba una tina como agua caliente y burbujas y con esencia a vainilla¡maldición, la simple idea de que fuera Liam fuera a cancelar la salida nocturna hizo que me molestara tanto que preferí la tina.

Dejé el teléfono sonando, cuando volvió a sonar por segunda vez cuando yo ya estaba desnuda me resigné a contestar, salí ridículamente envuelta en una toalla corriendo como si alguien estuviera ahí y contesté el teléfono en el último timbrito.

- ¿Aló? – dije imaginándome la voz de Liam medio avergonzado

- ¿Sí? Hablo a Manhattan? - se escuchó una voz femenina con acento británico. Era bastante estúpida la pregunta, y me burle de la mujer. era lógico que estaba marcando a Manhattan, lo decía la clave lada - ¿Ginny¿eres tú?

Mi corazón dio un enorme salto, como no pude reconocer la voz de mi vieja amiga de la infancia, una alegría momentánea me invadió.

- ¿Hermione¿en realidad eres tú? – dije con sorpresa

- Quien mas que yo – pude notar alegría en su voz, una risita la delataba – Ginny, me has traído loca, apenas y te encuentro

- Pues que loca te he traído para que me marques a las 2 de la mañana de Londres –

- Para que veas que estoy realmente interesada en encontrarte – me dijo ella y yo sentí un ligero peso en el estómago

- Oh ¿en serio? – dije, algo se traía entre manos Hermione Granger

- Si, te he escrito pero creo que tu no haz contestado muy seguido mi correspondencia,

- Oh. – solté casi instantáneo – yo no he tenido mucho tiempo, mira que apenas y tengo tiempo para llegar y tomarme un baño de burbujas una vez por semana y si es que no tengo trabajo atrasado –

- pues deberías de utilizar ese tiempo para escribirme que aquí tienes a todos abandonados. Te he llamado para invitarte a que vengas a Londres y no acepto una negativa esta vez.

- Oh Hermione en verdad quisiera pero yo no…..

- Me caso con tu hermano en tres semanas ….—soltó sin rodeos Hermione mientras yo me quedaba callada con la boca abierta sin saber que contestar - Así es Ginny, por fin después de diez años de noviazgo hago que tu hermano me cumpla.

- Oh Hermione eso es realmente fantástico, yo no puedo creerlo – salté de la emoción – ¿se puede saber la causa tan repentina de la boda?

Traté de imaginar¿Qué hacía que las parejas se casaran tan rápido? y mi respuesta fue instantánea…. Un bebe.

- Celos – contestó a secas Hermione

- ¿celos? – repetí incrédula extrañada

- si, celos, tu hermano se puso celoso cuando lo terminé porque no ponía fecha para la boda, un sujeto comenzó a invitarme a salir y tu hermano entró en pánico que no solo me ofreció que me casara con él, sino que lo hizo en menos de un mes.

No supe que contestar al principio.

- Mira Hermione, no se ni que decirte, esto es realmente…

- Dímelo a mi, que yo ni me lo esperaba, ya sabrás como ando corriendo de un lado para otro consiguiendo todo para la boda, tu mamá anda también ayudándome, todos, hasta los gemelos andan metiendo las narices en esto.

- Ten cuidado con ellos, yo no dejaría que se involucraran tanto –contesté con prudencia

- Lo mismo dijo tu hermano, pero yo confío en ellos, necesito tanta ayuda que hasta me aventuré en aceptarla y también acepto la tuya y no hay negativas – dijo Hermione mientras yo me mordía el labio.

- Mira Ginny, se que por mucho tiempo haz estado evitando el venir a Londres por… (por no decir el nombre de la persona)… por diferentes razones que son respetables, pero creo que el tiempo sana las heridas y toda tu familia se muere de ganas de verte, hasta yo misma me muero de ganas de verte¿sabes? Yo no tengo amigas mujeres, son escasas aquí y tu eres la única que le confiaría ser mi madrina de bodas

- ¿madrina¿yo? - dije, me sentí tan alagada que como podía negarme, era lo menos que me esperaba.

- Si Ginny, tu, y yo se que valgo tanto que tu podrías dejar tu vida tan acarreada en Manhattan y venir al viejo Londres por un par de semanas para estar con tu hermano y conmigo.

- Lo se Hermione que esto es importante pero yo…. – piensa rápido Ginny, piensa un excelente pretexto para evitar ir…..

- ¿Es por Harry aun? - preguntó Hermione, tan determinante como siempre y solo tuve tres segundos para contestar.

A veces a uno nos asusta mucho el pensar en el pasado, y mas el tener noticias de él, los diferentes miedos comienzan a salir del closet cuando uno empieza a tener respuestas a aquellas preguntas que por mucho tiempo uno se _hace ¿ estará bien¿Vivirá realmente feliz con ella¿Estará sufriendo¿Es pobre¿Me querrá todavía¿Se acordará de mi de envés en cuando como yo lo hago?_... y luego nos aterra el saber cómo recibiremos la noticia, y las reacciones son variadas. Con satisfacción, con dolor, o con indiferencia, y a veces las tres se pueden ir mezclando.

- No Hermione, no es por él – dije después de pensar bien mi respuesta, aunque no estaba mintiendo del todo.

- Oh, eso significa que haz logrado hacer tu vida bien - me contestó ella, casi podría jurar que era una prueba de ella, de esas que solamente yo puedo contestar.

- Eeh bueno, creo que si – dije. Y me imaginé la mirada de Hermione analizando mi respuesta. Me dio una risita silenciosa y que aparenté bien un tosido, pues yo ya sabía a que iba.

- ¿crees que si¿todavía sales con ese tal Liam? – preguntó tajante

- claro que salgo con él, yo…. – dije algo emocionada. Pero sabía cuando callarme... si dejaba las cosas a medias entonces Hermione sabría que yo no quería hablar de la relación porque iba bastante bien y que presumir de más significaba una inestabilidad emocional.

A veces los seres humanos hablamos de lo excelente que va la vida, todo perfecto, realmente perfecto , tan perfecto que es una apariencia para tapar la realidad y sustituirla por el sufrimiento, no queremos que los demás se percaten de que en realidad aun uno vive en el pasado, recordando viejos amores y viejos tiempos, eso era precisamente lo que estaba evitando hacer, y bien, Hermione me estaba creyendo.

- ¿tu que Ginny… - preguntó Hermione esperando una respuesta, odiaba que mi amiga me psicoanalizara siempre.

- Yo estoy tranquila y llevo una vida sana Hermione - dije deseando que esa fuera la respuesta correcta, - mas no puedo pedir Hermione, aquí tengo todo, no tengo que ir a Londres para ser feliz

- ¿y tu familia? – preguntó Hermione casi con resentimiento - ¿y nosotros?

- Oh, ustedes están perfectamente allá, créeme que cuando quieran aquí tienen su casa, las puertas están abiertas para cuando…

- ¿me estas diciendo que no quieres venir a mi boda Ginny Weasley? - dijo Hermione ya en tono amenazador –

- Hermione, yo en verdad quisiera ir pero…

- Prefieres quedarte allá¿sabes Ginny? Pareciera que en verdad le temes venir aquí porque…

- …Tengo trabajo.- me adelanté a decir – no hay nadie quien me sustituya, además ha sido muy rápido, tendría que haber pedido las vacaciones por dos meses de anticipación.

- Ese no es pretexto Ginny Weasley¡me caso! Casi la boda más esperada después que la de Lupin y Tonks y tú no piensas venir por una niñería.

- No es niñería solo es que…

- Madura – dijo Hermione y a mi me hizo enojar mucho. - ¿a que le temes el venir?

- No le temo a nada, mira Hermione que si quisiera ir pero….

- … PERO NO HACES LA LUCHA, creo que tendré que borrarte de mi lista y poner a Luna Lovegood en tu lugar para….

- ¡NO! - dije tajantemente, no se de donde me salió ese "no", tal vez del orgullo diría mi madre, pero Luna Lovegood solía ser tan mala para eso de las bodas, que me la imaginé metiendo la pata a cada momento

- esta bien Hermione, esta bien. Hablaré mañana a primera hora con Richard, mi jefe y le explicaré el problema, si no me da permiso que mas da, renunciaré y me iré a Londres, ya dejaré que Liam me mantenga por unos cuantos meses.

- ¿Liam de nuevo? – dijo Hermione y la imaginé alzando una ceja –

- Si Liam. ¿Qué tiene de malo que me mantenga unos meses? – dije con voz pícara.

- ¿ya lo quieres? – me pregunto

- por supuesto que lo quiero – me había salido tan espontánea la respuesta que me había dado miedo muy en el fondo de mi, me sonroje tontamente y Hermione debía de haberse dado cuenta porque soltó una risita aguada.

- Bien Ginny, me alegro por ti ¿Por qué no lo invitas a venir? Apuesto a que tus padres quisieran conocerlo,

- ¿llevarlo? Naa. No lo creo - la verdad era que no imaginaba llegar a la casa de mis padres con un novio muggle, aunque mi padre fuera feliz por la serie de preguntas que le haría, sería el conejillo de indias de los gemelos - Liam tiene muchas cosas que hacer, dudo que….

- ¡no me digas que no le haz dicho que eres una bruja! – me llevé la mano a la cabeza

- ¡oh! Lo olvidé, debí de haberlo anotado en: _"cosas por hacer"_ en la lista del mandado del mes pasado, en verdad Hermione, ese es un detalle insignificante – le respondí, en realidad eso era lo que esperaba que Liam pensara.

- ¿y que¿piensas decírselo cuando a tu primer hijo le llegue la carta para Hogwarts? - dijo Hermione y me imaginé una escena tan chusca de Liam tratando de investigar cómo era posible que un búho cargara una carta; el amaba la magia y era bueno con los trucos simples muggles.

- En verdad Hermione, pienso decírselo cuando nuestro hijo tenga tres años y se levite por primera vez – le contesté con sarcasmo

- Oh Ginny ¡ESTAS PENSANDO EN CASARTE CON EL! - grito Hermione y yo confundida enrojecí- TE HAZ IMAGINADO CON EL TENIENDO UNA FAMILIA, OH GINNY ESO ES REALMENTE MARAIVILLOSO, estas pensando en un futuro para ti por primera vez.

- Oh que te hace pensar eso yo solo dije que…. – dije tratando de justificar lo que había comentado anteriormente

- Niégalo - me reto Hermione. – Niega que haz pensado en formar una familia con Liam

- Por supuesto que lo he hecho, a veces se vale soñar ¿no? – digo como si fuera lo mas obvio – todas las mujeres lo hacemos con nuestras parejas

- No cuando te han roto el corazón Ginny, esas mujeres son mas realistas que las que se enamoran por primera vez - dijo Hermione

- Oh gracias Hermione por recordarme que me han roto el corazón- dije con sarcasmo, hacerle creer que estaba ofendida para que olvidara esa platica.

- Oh vamos Ginny, tu sabes bien que cuando conociste a Liam tenías desconfianza en él, tus cartas que me enviabas antes, estaban llenas de dudas hacia él.

- Yo jamás te escribí sobre mis dudas que yo sentía - le respondí con sinceridad

- Pero te conozco, a mi no me engañas - maldita Hermione, hasta en eso tenía razón - pero realmente me siento feliz que estés pensando en un futuro que espero no sea lejano en formar una familia, y no eres la única que esta pensando en eso, tu hermano y yo estamos empezando una y ya vez a Harry, esta esperando a su primer bebé…..

Silencio en la línea…. Y no me animé a preguntarle a Hermione lo que acababa de decir, sentí como si me agarraran de los cabellos y me sacudieran tres veces, respiré profundo y luego….. Nada, me sorprendí que no me hubiera pasado nada, y me sentí tan feliz. Pero Hermione sabía que había metido la pata tremendamente.

- Ginny ¿estas en la línea? - me preguntó tan asustada porque yo no le contestaba?

- Oh si Hermione - contesté con la voz mas clara que podría tener en ese momento

- Yo, eh… – una Hermione nerviosa se escuchaba en aquel lado – mira, yo lo siento porque…

- No Hermione no tienes porque disculparte, nada que ver¡vaya¡esa si que es una noticia¡Harry va a ser papá! Apuesto a que ha de estar comprándole una escoba al bebe desde ahora, - contesté con voz alegre

- en verdad, son dos escobas, esperan gemelos – se escuchó tan bajita la voz de Hermione que tuve que ponerle atención para entenderle –

- oh pues doble felicidad, Harry tiene un tiro excelente, mira que para ser gemelos, espero que no salgan como un par que yo conozco - y Hermione rió nerviosamente, yo solo me limité a sonreír no tan sinceramente - y ¿el tuyo cuando viene Hermione?

Entonces la plática se extendió 5 minutos mas, ninguna volvió a hablar de Harry. Cuanto terminé de hablar me sentí como una tonta, _"dos hijos_", pensé y cuando traté de dormir 15 minutos antes de bañarme (ya no había tiempo para un baño de espuma) me imaginé yo con una gran panza , tan grande como la que tuvo mama con Fred y George y con Harry a un lado, sobándome el vientre , con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras él les cantaba. Me odié a mi misma por pensar en algo así, fantasear con ese tipo de cosas no era nada bueno; luego Liam llegó por mi una hora mas tarde y olvidé lo ocurrido toda la semana.


	4. Chapter 4

**"Platica entre viejas, viejas amigas"**

El grupo de amigas que tengo es el más variado y loco que antes una mujer hubiera podido conocer. Nos juntamos en un pequeño restauran bar una vez por semana (casi siempre fines de semana) y en los cumpleaños. Nadie se cree que seis mujeres de diferentes nacionalidades puedan compartir una mesa entre ellas, y lo mejor del caso, que se guarden secretos entre ellas mismas, hasta yo he llegado a pensar que eso es una vil mentira, pero todas somos tan desconfiadas con las "gringas"(1) que nuestro circulo es muy celoso.

A todas nos une una simple cosa, todas somos brujas y extranjeras, a falta de hogar quien más que para entendernos que las que se encuentra en nuestra misma situación.

Primero está Manuela (Laura la mexicana se rió tanto de su nombre cuando la conoció, que nadie entendió el chiste), una española de 34 años , de Cádiz tan loca que todas creían tener el concepto de libertina; descubrimos que era un poco mas feminista que prefería evitar a los hombres.

Luego estaba Maru, de 24 años, una argentina rubia de dentadura perfecta que solía mantenerse callada siempre y cuando no hablaran de política o religión, su novio también argentino radicaba en Buenos Aires y la esperaba para casarse con ella el próximo año.

Tita de Cuba, tenía tan solo tres años que había llegado de la Habana, era una cotorra, hablaba de todo, le daba igual que no conociera el tema, ella opinaba, solía ser la que más chicos se llevaba por las noches cuando las reuniones se hacían tan largas y alcohólicas.

Laura , la que siempre estaba atenta a lo que decían todas, una clase de moderadora que a veces solía traducir en ingles lo que Tita no lograba expresar bien, yo empecé a identificarme con ella cuando me enteré que Harry iba a ser papá, a ella le había ocurrido algo similar, por suerte, hace dos meses atrás había conocido un tipo irlandés tan bonachón que cada vez parecía verse mas feliz ella.

Danna era la última que se había juntado en el grupo, una rubia con apariencia tonta que provenía de Holanda; resultó ser la mas "cruela" (como nosotras la solíamos llamar) que todas nosotras juntas, ella enamoraba a los hombres con filtros amorosos y los hacía sufrir tal y como ellos a nosotras, solía decirles _"yo te llamo_" a todos ellos, luego dejaba que el tiempo pasara, es realmente cómico ver llegar a un chico y verle decir _"¿Por qué no haz llamado, he estado esperando tu llamada toda la semana_" , era como una venganza leve a toda la serie de cosas que los hombres en algún tiempo nos habían hecho

Y luego el silencio, todas voltearon a verme.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Ginny? - preguntó Manuela, ella siempre daba la iniciativa. Cinco pares de ojos me miraban casi sin parpadear. Yo jugaba con el popote de mi _bloodymary__ (2) _sin saber con exactitud como comenzar

- Mi hermano se casa – solté mientras miraba mi bebida cómo se hacía menos mientras la bebía –

- Oh que maravilla¿Cuál te los seis? – preguntó Laura, ella siempre solía recordar cada detalle¿Por qué yo no?

- Ronald, el penúltimo - contesté a secas, la verdad era que no estaba segura que quisiera llegar al punto en donde tuviera que mencionar a Harry Potter.

- ¿el que tenía mas de 10 años con su novia? – preguntó Tita – si yo hubiera sido la novia hace mucho que le hubiera cortado los testículos por…

- ¡TITA! – gritó Maru, yo solté una risita - ¿Qué clase de persona eres como para hacer eso?

- Bien. A mi no me hubiera gustado esperar los mejores diez años de mi vida mientras él disfruta de su soltería. Los hombres suelen tirarse (2) (por no decir meterle ) a todo lo que se mueve, no me sorprendería decir que los hombres no son fieles y si lo llegan a ser es sólo la primera vez cuando se enamoran y la segunda cuando son tan viejos para que se les pare.

Me atraganté con mi bebida y todas comenzamos a reír, Tita era esa clase de personas que decía todo lo que se le ocurría sin pudor alguno, ella no odiaba a los hombres porque alguno le haya sido infiel, los odiaba porque su padre le había sido infiel a su madre. Cosas del destino.

- Pero no es correcto que digas eso ahora y menos al hermano de Ginny, que me imagino que no se merece algo tan cruel como el cortarle….

- Se lo merece, - dije sin rodeos mientras meneaba mi bebida, - el solo pensar que me desgració la vida con la clase de amistades que solía llevar los largos veranos a mi casa, con eso tiene. Si no fuera por Hermione, mi futura cuñada, y porque deseo realmente tener sobrinos de ella, yo dejaría que Tita le cortara todo lo que quisiera.

- ¡amigos de los hermanos¡mejores amigos de los hermanos, quien no se ha enamorado alguna vez de forma platónica del mejor amigo de tu hermano mayor – dijo Manuela y yo agradecí no ser la única con un pasado similar.

- A Marisela, la del piso de arriba una vez me contó que su primera vez fue a los 13 años, con el mejor amigo de su hermano, algo traumático ¿no? - comentó Danna mientras todas parecían entrar en polémica.

- Eso es un ultraje

- Pudo haberlo denunciado de violación

- ¿y que sucedió con Marisela? - le pregunté a Danna.

- Nada, se volvió lesbiana - me contestó y luego puso atención a su bebida.

- ¿Piensas ir a Londres ahora que se case tu hermano?- me preguntó Tita ya mas en serio-

- no se – contesté con pesadez. La verdad que ahora que me había enterado que Harry tendría gemelos, el solo tener que enfrentarme con una serie de sentimientos de los cuales no estaba preparada, me hacían vomitar. Miré a mis amigas esperando una pequeña ayuda, o al menos buscar que se pusieran de mi parte.

- ¿Qué sucede?- me preguntó Maru con ternura - ¿acaso no quieres que tu hermano se case? Creí que eso era importante para ti

- no es eso, es solo que no quiero ir a Londres, - me aferré como niña chiquita – pero le prometí a Hermione que si iría

- y ¿Por qué no vas¿Qué tiene de malo? - dijo Danna como si fuera obvio.

Miré a Manuela casi como suplica, yo no tenía ganas de hablar y ella tomó la palabra por mí.

- Todas tenemos un pasado que dejamos en nuestro país, el pasado de Ginny es un poco diferente al nuestro, ella no solo estuvo aquí para estudiar, sino también porque venía huyendo - miré a Manuela, ella tenía razón después del todo

- De un hombre supongo - completó Laura.

- De un hombre y de una guerra, el mundo mágico estaba en guerra. Muchos nos venimos a América por esa razón, apuesto a que te duele regresar porque temes a enfrentarte con el pasado.

- No es precisamente eso – contesté – es que tal vez me da miedo a como reaccionar, sería estupendo llegar y no sentir nada por nadie, pero ¿y si llego y me doy cuenta que en realidad aun hay sentimiento hacia esa persona? Sea bueno o malo el sentimiento ¡va a estar ahí!

- Pero si no tienes nada de que temer. Tienes a Liam que es buen chico, el va a estar a tu lado para apoyarte, si quieres que esté él, digo, bien y puedes regresar y tirarte a ese hombre de nuevo y regresarte como si nada - Tita siempre tenía una respuesta sexual para todo y yo vacilé ante esa opción

- No se trata de eso, se trata de que tengo una vida aquí hecha – dije algo molesta – vivo tranquila, tengo un buen trabajo, tengo una muy buena relación estable, ya muchas quisieran tener eso…

Y todas sin excepción acertaron con la cabeza.

- tienes una vida perfecta Ginny – me dijo Laura dándome por mi lado

- Si con excepción que tengo un pasado que a veces me trae dolor de cabeza – suspiré y pensé. ¿Qué más puede pasar? – se trata de cosas de ex, el viernes pasado me habló Hermione y me dijo que "el" (el-ex - que-no-debe-ser-nombrado), va a tener gemelos.

Tomas aullaron mientras que a Tina se le escuchaba un " _hijo__ de pu… _Yo las miré

- No me imagino estando en tu lugar Ginny – Maru me miró casi con lástima. Ella tenía una relación a larga distancia y todas pensábamos que faltaba poco para que terminara, pero Maru era tan buena niña e ingenua que creía que él la estaba esperando

- Pues todas lo hemos estado – dijo Laura y sentí un leve apoyo de mi parte – todas tenemos ex's que se han casado y tienen familia, es simplemente el orgullo femenino Ginny, es porque a veces queremos que a "aquellos gusarajos" les vaya tan mal que nos lo llegamos a creer, creemos que viven en la miseria y cuando nos enteramos que les está yendo bien, nos da coraje que no estén pagando por lo que nos hicieron. Pero no te preocupes Ginny, el pagará una tras otra todo lo que te hizo, te recuerdo la ley de causa y efecto en donde todo lo que haces se te devuelve "siete" veces.

- Válgame dios! – grito Tita tomándose su rostro - no me asustes con esas cosas Laura, que mira que yo no soy una perita en dulce

- Ni yo tampoco, todas pagaremos todo lo que hemos hecho – dijo Danna que le hablaba al mesero por su cuarta bebida- … un sex in the beach (4) por favor…

- Pero tu de que te puedes preocupar, tienes a Liam, llévatelo para que te levante la moral y el ego allá, mira que tienes un novio realmente envidiable, el es de esos hombres que quedan pocos, no creo que tu ex novio le llegue a los talones a Liam – me dijo Manuela y yo traté de sonreír, tal vez ella tenía razón pero… -

- Al menos que Hugh Grant sea tu ex novio, el sí que es encantador - y todas suspiraron, Manuela bebió un poco y me siguió hablando – o tal vez ese encantador y modesto chico que le decían "el elegido" hace años, ese chico que terminó con la guerra ¿recuerdas como se llama Danna? Algo de ….

- Potter – dijo Danna y a mi se me enchinó la piel horriblemente, empecé a escupir mi bebida pero Danna me ignoró – yo era muy chica para recordarlo todo bien, pero, de algo que si me acuerdo es de su nombre, Harry Potter se llamaba ¿te encuentras bien Ginny?

Y yo me puse tan roja a consecuencia de que un hielo entero se me había pasado por la garganta, miré a Manuela, ella no parecía comprender del todo, pero Laura en cambio tenía una expresión similar a la mía.

- Una vez tú me dijiste Ginny que tu novio se llamaba… Harry si no me equivoco – dijo casi en susurro Laura y yo sentí una pesadez en mi estomago

- Harry, Henry, Haroldo o como se llame, eso que mas da – dijo Tina con una sonrisa, ella parecía tratar de hacerme la valiente, cosa que yo no pude.

- No te equivocas Laura, así se llama mi ex – agaché la mirada, me sentí culpable y se escuchó como todas soltaban una exclamación conmovedora.

- ¿era ese tal Harry Potter tu novio? – me preguntó Danna y yo traté de sonar un poco casual, pero lo único que logré fue acertar con la cabeza

- pero que pequeño es el mundo, mira que ese tío sea tu ex novio, tanto que nosotros oíamos hablar de él, mira que el Reino Unido es pequeño.

- Me imagino que es lógico, tu serás uno o dos años menor, ambos iban en Hogwarts, era de pensarse que aunque sea se conocieran

- Y sin contar que era el mejor amigo de mi hermano - suspiré y sin percatarme todas hicieron lo mismo.

- Bien Ginny, yo creo que será sumamente necesario que te lleves a Liam, como dijo antes Manuela, al menos para que te suba el orgullo y no cometas alguna estupidez, con eso de que esta de moda vengarte de tu ex acostándote con el para arruinar su nuevo romance… Danna miró furtivamente a Tita y yo sonreí inmediatamente.

- Oye, mira quien lo dice, al menos yo los engatuso de manera decente, no necesito darles ninguna clase de poción, lo mío si es candela.

Yo sonreí hacia ellas, Danna soltó la carcajada junto con toda las demás, entonces todas dejaron de hablar sobre Harry y sobre mí, el siguiente tema era la forma mas cruel de vengarte de las personas de la manera mas cruel posible, venganzas que por supuesto jamás llegarían a ser efectuadas por nosotras.

1.- Gringas: es un concepto mexicano que hace referencia a los de origen de los estadounidenses rubios.

2.- Bloodmary: bebida de jugo de tomate con vodka, en lo particular no me gusta mucho.

3.- Tirarse: Tener relaciones sexuales. Tita dice "tíratelo" o sea, que se acueste con él. Solo lo puse porque no estoy segura que así se diga en otras partes.

4.- Sex on the beach: coctel con vodka, jugo de naranja, jugo de mora, jugo de durazno, piña, naranja, realmente lo recomiendo

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Esto es un pequeño proyecto que ya lleva meses en la cabeza y apenas lo estoy sacando. Es mucho mas pequeño que el de "Años Universitarios". Serán capítulos muy cortos y siempre partirá en primera persona ( desde Ginny) , desde su enfoque.

De mi fic "Años universitarios" aunque llevo varios escritos sobre él, hasta el momento no podré actualizar en estos momentos, porque algo ligeramente mas importante se ha atravesado "mi graduación" dentro de pocas semanas es mi ceremonia y dejaré de ser universitaria para convertirme en desempleada (espero que por un corto plazo) , pero hay un monton de cosas por hacer y que por floja no los he hecho. Asi que primero de deshago de eso y luego de nuevo a escribir, y disculpen las molestias a todos los lectores… aquí los dejo con algo diferente a mi otro fic.


	5. Chapter 5

**"La verdad antes de la partida"**

Decirle a Liam que yo era una bruja era como hablarle a un niño sobre sexo, explicarle cómo de dos seres nacía un bebe, se quedó callado analizando cada punto del que yo estaba hablando; llegó un momento que me repetía absolutamente todo lo que yo decía para estar seguro de lo que esta escuchando. Cuando me miró usar la varita brincó casi tres metros atrás, pero poco a poco se me fue acercando. Esa noche odie a Liam, no dejó de preguntarme de cómo era la vida mágica y yo tuve que explicarle casi todo, cosa que me causo un gran dolor de cabeza.

- ¡Quiero ir! – casi me gritó Liam,

- Ya te dije, no puedes – le dije mientras que miraba por mi ordenador los horarios de los vuelos – mis padres querrían comprometerte conmigo inmediatamente, nos delataríamos de nuestra perfecta vida - le dije, voltee a verlo y el tenía un rostro como un niño,

- Ya te dije, no me importa - me dijo caminando de un lado para otro – si ellos quieren que me comprometa solo sería un pretexto perfecto para lo que tengo en mente

Mis manos me sudaron y mi corazón dio un vuelco, simulé ver la pantalla fijamente, no quería verlo, me estaba sonrojando. Pero el luego me tomó de las manos y me miró fijamente.

- Ginny es perfecto todo esto, sería dar un paso a nuestro compromiso - me dijo y a mi me dio un miedo aterrador ¿compromiso¿seria correcto sentirme con miedo? – digo, solo es como conocernos mas

- No lo se – dije con duda, no podría imaginar a Liam corriendo por toda la madriguera sorprendido de cómo mama cocinaba y de cómo mi padre guardaba los enchufes y cualquier cosa muggle que yo usaba ahora. Tal vez era una verdadera vergüenza por mi origen

- Bien – dijo Liam y tomó esa postura que a veces amo y a veces odio de cuando el se enoja y llega a un límite - no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy exigiendo. Tengo derecho a conocer mis futuros suegros.

Eso bastó, dos días después ambos estábamos tomando un vuelo para Londres, yo como siempre, estaba nerviosa ante lo que estaba apunto de suceder¿Qué me pasaría¿Qué les diría a mama o a papa?

Todo el vuelote la pasé jugando con pedazo de servilleta que pasaba entre mis dedos. Mis nervios se debían a todo, a mis sentimientos, a Liam, que aún no sabía como reaccionaría frente a mi familia, y mi misma familia ¿Qué dirían cuando llegara de la mano de mi novio muggle?

La llegada al aeropuerto a Londres fue un poco brusca. El cielo nublado me hizo sentirme con una melancolía terrible y de inmediato me dieron unas ganas de subir corriendo al próximo avión hacia América. Subimos al taxi y Liam me sonrió y me tomó de las manos.

- No va a pasar nada, no tienes de nada de que preocuparte, tus padres serán maravillosos y yo los seré con ellos – me dijo y me entró el pánico en verdad quería ver eso con mis propios ojos

Y luego… ahí estaba, casi apunto de caerse, la vieja madriguera.

Vi a Liam como resignada, el también parecía resignado y casi juraba que sentía vergüenza ajena por mi.

- Lo sé – le dije rápidamente con mis maletas en mano – en América nadie vive en casas apunto de caerse, esta es diferente.

Caminé hacia la puerta con mis maletas en mano, la vi y me entró ese sentimiento de culpabilidad por no haber regresado antes. Miré a Liam, el sobrecillo traía casi todas las maletas en mano, pude haberlo ayudado pero un repentino miedo me invadió, tiré las maletas y eché a correr como niña chiquita miedosa.

Liam creyó que mi carrera por llegar a mi casa era por la emoción, pero en verdad era que quería prevenir a mis padres de la llegada de Liam. No quería ni ver el rostro de mi madre cuando se enterara del origen de mi prometido.

La llegada a mi casa fue de lo mas extraña, papá me abrazo y me sentí como una niña de 5 años, protegida completamente, como cuando estás en una caja de cristal sin que nadie te pudiera tocar. Mi madre me miró y después de abrazarme criticó mi nueva forma de vestirme¡_demasiado muggle para ser una Weasley!._ Volteé mis ojos y estaba apunto de decirle que la razón por la cual me vestía así tenía nombre masculino cuando un "_buenas tardes_" con voz varonil se escuchó desde la entrada.

Hubiera deseado que Liam se retrazara diez segundos mas para decirles a mis padres pero era demasiado tarde.

El rostro de mi padre parecía haber visto a un boggat en forma de "sospechoso-quita-hijas" mientras mi madre casi sacaba su varita, hubiera jurado que sospechaba que el era el cartero muggle que por fin había encontrado nuestra casa.

- ¿y quien es este? – preguntó mi padre. Casi juraría que si aprovechara a decir que era muggle el rostro de mi padre cambia a uno feliz y curioso.

- Hola, buenas tardes, soy Liam Benson, eh… yo soy - y al tonto del Liam se le cayeron todas las maletas que traía. Mi madre frunció el entrecejo mientras que mi padre se quedó parado observando cómo mi neceser se caía junto con todo lo que llevaba dentro

- Yo… lo siento – dijo con torpeza Liam, mientras yo corría a auxiliarlo, mi madre se limitó a tirar un hechizo y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Con el rostro de sorpresa de Liam mis padres descubrieron todo, parecía como si Liam hubiese visto lo mejor en toda su vida, abrió la boca tanto que yo me sentí tan torpe a su lado.

- Bien mama, papá, el es Liam, mi prometido - ahí estaba parada yo, como la tonta mas grande del mundo, entonces mi padre se paró y lo saludó de manera un poco ruda mientras mi madre me miró moviendo la cabeza negativamente. Entonces lo supe, ella no estaría del todo de acuerdo.

Había pasado la primera hora con mis padres y Liam parecía haberle caído muy bien a mi padre, tal vez era la necesidad de ambos de conocer el mundo tanto muggle como mágico, casi podría haber jurado escuchar un par de risas en el fondo de la sala.

- ven para acá – me jaló mi madre mientras yo me había levantado para servir un poco de zumo de calabaza – necesito que me digas algo.

-

El miedo me aterró, con mi madre no podía salirle con las cosas típicas de " _ya__ estoy grande"… "es mi vida, déjame ser"…_ y yo aun sentía un poco de respeto a ella.

- ¿en que estabas pensando al comprometerte con un muggle? – me dijo mi madre ya en la cocina, con las manos en la cintura, muy similar como cuando descubría que había estado comiendo toda la noche galletas sobre mi cama

- ¡no soy una niña! Creo que puedo escoger con quien comprometerme o no – dije tratando de ponerme al nivel de mujer a mujer con mi madre

- creo que usted señorita le hace falta un tornillo – me dijo y yo enfurecí, traté de no contestarle, tragarme el coraje me estaba produciendo que me pusiera muy colorada –

- Yo creo que a mi no me hace falta un tornillo, él es el muggle mas maravilloso que me he encontrado, es mucho mejor que muchos otros magos que conozco – dije y miré hacia la sala, mi padre parecía llevarse con él excelente – mira a papá, a él si le cae bien

- Si, pero a papá le cae bien cualquier muggle mientras le expliquen como viven sin magia. Míreme señorita a los ojos y explíqueme porqué un muggle

- Por la misma situación que Ron y Charlie se enamoraron de una hija de muggles, mamá lo siento pero son encantadores – dije tratando de verme enamorada, pero creo que ella no me lo creyó tanto

- Lo de Hermione y Hannah es distinto, ellas son brujas…

- Brujas nacidas de padres muggles ….

- Si pero no son muggles – me contestó - ¿tienes idea de la gran posibilidad que tienes de tener hijos squibs?

No pude evitar reírme con sarcasmo

- ¡no se ría señorita, que esos squibs son hechos a un lado por la sociedad y a lo largo producen división familiar.

- Aquí en Londres si mama. Pero en América es distinto, allá no existe eso.

- ¿América¿acaso piensas regresar a ese horrible lugar? – Mi madre me miró como si yo estuviese contaminada de algo y yo volví a enojarme tanto mas con ella

- les recuerdo que fueron ustedes quienes me mandaron, yo no quería ir, y sí, planeo regresar, quiero vivir allá con Liam

Mi madre inmediatamente empezó a fingir un dolor en el pecho mientras se tambaleaba de un lado para otro.

- Ay me da, me da, el pecho¡como me duele! – dijo y yo descubrí que solo era chantaje

- Yo no soy Fred o George para creerte. ¡Basta mamá! Los chantajes entre mujeres no nos lo creemos – le dije con las manos en la cintura y mientras la miraba respirar parecía como si a ella se le hubiese ido el malestar de la nada.

- Ay Ginny, mira lo que me causas, mira que traer un muggle y para el colmo Americano, hubiese deseado que te hubieras agarrado a un buen chico ingles y brujo

- Si pero ustedes decidieron llevarme lejos, que opciones tenía yo allá

- Tan buenos partidos que tenías aquí. Harry era mi favorito, si tu tan solo hubieras…

- ¡Basta! - y no lo soporté, mi enojo salía de las entrañas - ¡Basta¿conque eso era? Para ti Harry hubiese sido el perfecto porque el muestra el lado bueno de la cara, pero no el verdadero, así que basta, no quiero mas comparaciones, olvídate de Harry y de mas brujos ingleses, aquí está mi hombre y es el definitivo, no lo pienso cambiar ni por mil Harry´s que llegaran suplicándome.

Mi madre me miró un poco asustada y entonces mas calmada yo le dije…

- Mamá… lo quiero… y no creo que exista nada que pueda cambiar eso - me sorprendí desde muy en fondo de mí¿había sido sincera¿o era solo una mascara para enfrentar a mi madre?. Pero ella se lo había creído.

- Y por favor mamá, evita el nombre de Harry mientras yo esté aquí, Liam no sabe nada de él y no me interesa que se entere quien es.

La vi. y ella pareció acceder. Luego de irme a sentar junto con Liam tomándole de la mano mientras me sentía contenta que tanto mi padre como Liam comenzaran a entablar una platica lo suficientemente buena para soltar carcajadas. Yo sabía que Liam no tardaría en conquistar a mi madre, solo era cuestión de tiempo.


	6. Chapter 6

**"Despertando en casa"**

Los olores del alrededor me provocaron que tuviera viejos sueños que algunas veces había tenido de adolescente. Traté de taparme hasta arriba con el rostro porque me encontraba algo sonrojada. Entre dormida y despierta deseaba que Liam llegara y me sujetara de la cintura y me tocara un rato, que jugueteara suciamente conmigo un momento pero sabía que eso no sucedería. El ya hacía en la vieja habitación de Percy asustado por el viejo fantasma que vagabundeaba en la casa.

Después de dormir una hora más, sentí cómo si me sujetaran mis dos brazos y muy a lo lejos escuchaba unas voces familiares.

- sosténselos bien – escuché, pero creí que era parte de mi sueño todo eso.

-

De repente sentí como si me estuviera ahogando, no alcanzaba a respirar, algo me estaba impidiendo respirar y con desesperación traté de moverme pero no pude, abrí mis ojos y miré un par de cabezas rojas iguales.

La malicia de Fred se miraba igual que la de George en su rostro, tenía dos dedos de George en cada orificio de mi nariz.

- Veremos en cuanto tiempo te pones morada ¡hermanita tutú! – dijo Fred con una sonrisa. Yo traté de moverme pero nada, no podía ante el peso de ambos. Les eché una mirada asesina y ellos sabían que eso era peligro

- Oh mira, está aguantando más que Ronnie - y tiré una mordida dando justo en la mano de George que salió aullando, provocando la caída de Fred.

-

Tomé mi varita y a consecuencias que me dedicaba más a respirar dije un hechizo sin hablar, ambos salieron volando golpeando en la vieja pared de mi cuarto. Los tres comenzamos a reír casi a carcajadas

- oh vaya, te haz estado preparando, te deshiciste de nosotros mas rápido que antes – dijo Fred entre carcajadas y yo me sentí orgullosa – no hay duda que meterte con ese americano te ha hecho fuerte, se ve pesado

- oh cállense par de idiotas – no tarde tanto en levantarme y abrazarlos a los casi hasta dejarlos sin aire.

- ¡Basta hermanita tutú! – dijo Fred cuando lo solté para abrazar bien a George – tus abrazos son demasiado salvajes.

- Eso es porque no los había visto desde hace mucho tiempo y deja de llamarme hermanita tutú - dije, ese apodo me lo daban ellos solo en casa, desde que tenía dos años de edad solían llamarme así , solo ellos

- Siempre serás la hermanita tutú – George me miró con el entrecejo fruncido – jamás se me olvidará que a los dos años de edad nos culpaste frente a mamá de haber metido tu cabeza al inodoro, aun recuerdo que solías apuntarnos con el dedo diciendo a mamá: " tu – tú"

Entonces me sentí como en casa. Me pregunté que hubiese pasado si hubiera tenido a Fred y a George en América, pero el solo pensarlo me daba dolor de cabeza. Hubieran salido con cada una de mis amigas, y el solo imaginándome a Tita contando detalladamente (como solía hacerlo) la manera en la que los trató, me provocaban en el estómago algo similar a nauseas.

- Ya conocimos a "tu prometido" – soltó George mientras se levantaba del suelo y me miraba, parecía estar celoso – a mamá no parece caerle bien, le dio solo un huevo de desayuno y se limitó a hablar en monosílabos con él

Sentí como si una bomba me cayera en el estómago, el pobre se la debería de estar pasando tan mal y ni siquiera tenía a papá a un lado para poder hablar con él. Lo imaginaba muriéndose de hambre con el poco alimento de mamá, con el rostro como perro abandonado, muriéndose del aburrimiento.

- Pero el parece buen chico – dijo Fred maliciosamente y yo ya sabía que se traían entre manos - le gustó mucho los trucos que hago con las cartas, está impresionado

- Olvídense de hacerle alguna broma o sino se las verán conmigo – dije molesta. Me amarré mi cabellera en una cola bien hecha y camine hacia la puerta – Liam me ha de estar esperando.

- Apuesto a que no será agradable que te vea así – dijo George apuntando a mi vestimenta

- Ay, en peores situaciones me ha visto – les dije sin vergüenza alguna –

Y salí de mi habitación. Tan extrañada, me sentí niña de 15 años bajando por las escaleras de mi casa, descalza y mis ojos no podían creerlo que estaban viendo, podría jurar que mi madre miraba algo impresionada.

Era Liam. Estaba en la cocina con un sartén el la mano mientras que un hot cake volaba por los aires y caía con perfección de nuevo en el sartén. Mi madre estaba sentada en la mesa observando con los ojos grandes, podía asegurar que la había impresionado un poco al no haberlo hecho con magia. Liam se movió con habilidad mientras que aventaba de nuevo el hot cake y este caía sobre una torre de estos mismos, a los gemelos les había impresionado también.

- Madame, su desayuno está listo - escuché exclamar de Liam mientras que él hacia su especialidad, hot cakes con tocino, huevos y un jugo de naranja natural, acercándole la mantequilla y la miel. Vi a mi madre sonrojarse un poco.

Traté de ser lo más casual así que me baje con el pecho inflado orgullosa de tener un novio como ese. Le saludé con un leve beso de piquito en los labios del cual mi madre no vio por tener los ojos prendidos en su desayuno, parecía que no sabía por donde comenzar.

- Liam me ha hecho el desayuno – me dijo con una media sonrisita y yo solo le sonreí a ella. – el lo ha hecho y sin magia.

- Te dije mamá que era todo un estuche de monerías – le dije y miré a Liam agachar la cabeza modestamente.

La presencia de Ron y Hermione mas tarde en casa fue algo sorprendente. Hermione parecía loca al verme y no perdió detalle en contarme cada detalle de los preparativos de la boda "que si el vestido"…. Las invitaciones…. Las flores… el salón y todo aquello que a mi me parecía un poco tedioso.

- Yo creí que tu eras de te gustaban lo sencillo Hermione- y ella se sonrojó un poco y bajó la voz

- Es que no pude evitar querer una boda grande cuando me enteré que Ron pagaría casi todo – ambas nos burlamos de él – será porque me hice del rogar mucho…

- Trataré de hacer lo mismo que tu, a ver si a mi me funciona - dije entre risitas –

- ¿entonces si te casas con él? – Hermione abrió tanto los ojos que me dio miedo-

- yo… eh… el dijo algo así antes de venirme a Londres - me sonroje y miré hacia Liam que ahora estaba jugando con Fred, George y Ron, spanes explosivos, tenia la cara llena de hollín con las puntas del pelo quemadas. Parecía estar muy feliz – creo que es hora de que me decida – suspiré, se miraba como un niño él.

Hermione me miró como cuando alguien te ve cuando ya no tienes remedio.

- ¿que? – pregunté asustada

- ahora te creo. Te confieso que cuando hablé contigo por teléfono y me dijiste que eras feliz y no te creí, tenías que verte cuando hablaste de él, además parece buen tipo, me cae bien, no puedo evitarlo, además Ron parece divertirse con él

Una pequeña explosión desvió mi atención, Ron reía a carcajadas junto con Fred y Geroge como si tuvieran de nuevo 12 años, miré la punta de Liam más quemada que el resto de la cara.

- ¡BASTA! - les grité parándome de golpe –

- Pero si no estamos divirtiendo – escuché decir de ellos

- No a costa de mi novio – dije caminando hacia ellos que parecían confundidos.

- He dicho que nos estamos divirtiendo – volvió a repetir. Había sido Liam con cara de reproche.

- Oh cielo, deja veo eso que tienes en el rostro – dije un poco asustada, a Liam le faltaba un pedazo de piel en la punta de su nariz.

- No se hará feo con una mancha en la nariz. ¿acaso te preocupa que la cara bonita de tu novio se arruine? – dijo George y hasta Liam soltó la carcajada

- La verdad George, temo que quede como tu cara, creo que eso no lo podría soportar - dije y todos rieron excepto George. Me llevé a Liam mientras que escuchaba gritar detrás de mi

- OYE, YO NO ESTOY FEO - y todos volvían a reír – Y ESO TAMBIEN VA A TI, FRED.

Curé la punta da nariz de Liam la cual se empezaba a descarapelar.

- Tus hermanos son excelentes - le escuché decir mientras le aplicaba crema curativa de quemaduras – ellos realmente me caen bien. Creo que debería de salir esta noche con ellos para….

- Para nada – le dije - no tienes idea de con quién te estas metiendo - en mi mente empezó a rodar una película de cómo los tres se traerían a Liam con bromas y mi miedo por perder a Liam en algún mágico accidente empezó a crecer.

- ¿Por qué no?

- porque tu eres mas vulnerable que cualquier otro mago, los hechizos son mas terribles para ti, mira como dejaron tu rostro. Si yo supiera que te pudieras defender de ellos tal vez te dejaría ir, pero…

- tengo dos puños y dos piernas que pueden dar patadas y golpes en el rostro – me dijo como niño chiquito y yo sonreí enternecida por eso

- Pero ellos tienen varitas, al primer golpe que tiraras ellos te arrastrarían.

- Pero si yo también tengo varita, te olvidas de ello, y es tan grande como la de madera que tienen tus hermanos - no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, me tomó de la cintura y me besó como aquella primera vez que lo había hecho, hizo que sacara un gran suspiro después de ese beso.

- No te preocupes – me dijo - si tu no quieres no iré, prefiero pasar el tiempo con esta hermosa pelirroja que tanto tiene que darme.

Me volvió a besar, me sentí tan segura con él entre sus brazos, tan feliz que ya no había arrepentimiento alguno de haberlo traído a casa.


	7. Chapter 7

**"El socio y el sabueso"**

Tenía tres días en Londres y Hermione estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza, _"que si las flores no eran las correctas, que si Ron parecía arrepentirse, que si la túnica de las damas era horrible",_ todo era un caos para ella. Y para el colmo las invitaciones habían sido mal impresas, de lugar de decir el clásico " Ronald y Hermione los invitan". Decía:

_Ronald__ y Hermayoneesa… _

Cosa que provocó tanta risa tanto a Fred, George, Ron y Liam, que Liam se había tomado la molestia muy a escondidas a llamar a Hermione " _Hermayonessa__ Hellmann´s"_ (1) y los varones de la casa parecían festejarle el chiste. A mi no me había parecido gracioso, pero a escondidas solía reírme, gracias a Dios que Hermione no se había enterado de eso.

Liam había sido aceptado por mi madre cuando le comenzaba a ayudar a lavar los platos después de la comida. Al principio a mi madre le resultó satisfactorio verlo lavar los platos a manera muggle, uno por uno, y disfrutó ver cómo Liam trataba de quitarle la grasa pegada a uno de los sartenes mientras mi madre tomaba el té de la tarde.

- ¿dejaras que siga tallando eso? – le dije a mi madre mientras miraba cómo el pobre se esforzaba

- está tratando de quedar bien conmigo y yo trato de desquitarme – me dijo con satisfacción – y no te permito que le ayudes con magia

- gracias, pero no pienso usar magia frente a él – le dije sentándome a un lado de ella. Mi madre me miró levantando una ceja

- ¿piensas convertirte en una muggle? – me dijo muy ofendida -

- no, pero al menos trato de no parecer superior frente a él – le dije- hay cosas que yo considero que él puede hacer como lavar platos con las manos y que yo también logré hacer a la perfección.

- ¡Me sorprendes Ginny! Parece que dudaras de tu origen – me dijo y dejó la taza de té a un lado, yo me preparé para la discusión que empezaría

- creí que Liam te caía bien – le cambié de tema radicalmente –

- ¿crees que porque me prepara el desayuno me va a caer bien? No, no soy de esas que me ganan con una pila de Hot cakes , el tiene que comprobarme que realmente es lo mejor para ti,

- pero te lo estoy diciendo yo que él es bueno para mi, el no tiene que demostrarte nada a ti - solté enfadada, temía que Liam me escuchara pero el se encontraba tan metido en las hoyas que no escuchó.

- Tu estas cegada, no logras bien, el sentimiento de madre me dice que no es muy bueno, alguien que trata de ganarse a la familia de la noche a la mañana no es alguien precisamente honesto

- Él no los conocía, no ha habido tiempo suficiente para que él los conociera, yo no lo traje a casa desde un inicio por la distancia pero si crees que es lo suficiente bueno para mi el tiempo te lo dirá y eso es lo que menos sobra en este viaje.

- ¿piensas regresar? - me preguntó mi madre tan molesta que casi fue como reproche

- si, si pienso regresar, ya te lo dije antes, allá esta mi vida, mi trabajo y mi casa. No puedo dejar todo de la noche a la mañana

- pero aquí estamos nosotros – me dijo mi madre con los ojos tristes

- pero allá está mi vida – le dije con las manos en la cintura. La vida en Londres comenzaba a gustarme, pero yo sabría que no siempre sería así

- dime algo Ginny¿se trata todo esto de libertad? - me preguntó, sentí que era la Molly mujer quien me preguntaba algo así.

- Se trata de eso y de más

- Ya te acostaste con él ¿verdad? - me asusté tanto de esa pregunta ¿Quién dijo que las madres podían pregunta esa clase de cosas a las hijas? Y yo comencé a tartamudear

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – le dije tan enojada que era lógico que no pensaba contestarle

- dime que no Ginny, quiero aun creer que tratas de conservarte virgen para cuando te cases.

Traté de no reírme y me mordí la lengua para que mis labios no se doblaran.

- ¿acaso fue con Harry tu primera vez? - y la sangre se me subió a la cabeza

- ¡Basta! – me levanté de golpe,- eso a ti no te importa ni te debe de importar, tengo 26 años y estoy viviendo mi vida de acuerdo a mis ideales y te prohíbo que vuelvas a hablar de Harry y de todo eso, no frente a Liam, eso quedó en el pasado

Me levanté de golpe tan molesta que apunté con mi varita hacia donde estaba Liam y grité para que mi madre me escuchara "_fregotero__" _y los trastes quedaron tan limpios y me acerque hacia Liam con una gran sonrisa

- deja toda esta tontería y vente conmigo - Liam me miró sorprendido. Le tomé de la mano y lo saque a que me acompañara a una caminata por el jardín mientras atardecía.

Aquella noche me había escabullido al cuarto de Percy en donde estaba Liam, la terrible verdad era que extrañaba el dormir junto a él, el sentir el calor y la seguridad que me producía cuando dormía. Adoraba cuando él en medio de la noche me abrazaba por la cintura y me atraía hacia él y me usaba como almohada, solía poner su rostro tras mi nuca.

Esa misma mañana me levanté con una pesadez en el estómago, no sabía con exactitud que era lo que me ocurría, miré el cielo y no había sol, me dio tanto miedo que me acosté cinco minutos mas y me aferré un poco mas a Liam que ni se imaginaba lo que yo estaba sintiendo. Yo tenía unos horribles escalofríos y un presentimiento muy feo. Ni siquiera quise tomar el desayuno esa mañana.

Liam parecía que poco a poco se iba incluyendo a la familia, mi madre parecía aceptarlo un poco mas mientras que mi padre lo esperaba cada mañana para hablar sobre cosas muggles y Liam parecía orgulloso de serlo, mientras yo trataba de escurrirme de Hermione que cada vez parecía mas histérica por la fecha que se acercaba.

- ¿cómo es posible que falten menos de una semana y ni siquiera Ron se ha preocupado por irse a medir su túnica? – casi gritó Hermione tan cerca de mí que sentí como mi oído sufría las consecuencias –

- Cálmate, ya sabes, Ron siempre deja todo para el último - dije un poco fastidiada

- Es que eso es precisamente lo que no quiero – me contestó Hermione de nuevo histérica

Aquella tarde los gemelos habían invitado a Liam a que lo visitaran a la tienda que tenían en el callejón Diagonal, a mi no me parecía muy buena idea porque sabía lo expuesto que Liam estaría sobre todas esas cosas.

Empezaba a moverme con seguridad apenas en mi propia casa y ya era hora como para comenzar a hacer lo mismo en mi propio mundo. Era extraño pero en toda mi estancia nadie había hablado de Harry, solo mi madre y eso me empezaba a asustar.

Llegar a "Sortilegios Weasley" fue como llegar a Disneyland del mundo mágico, una tienda mucho mas grande que la última vez que había ido, había un montó de productos que yo ni conocía y que me daba un poco de pavor el ver de que se trataba. Le prohibí rotundamente a Liam que tocara algo, temía que perdiera un dedo y que no pudiera reponerlo.

- No es posible que no confíes ni en tus propios hermanos – me dijo y se aventuró a tocar una cosa peluda que había dentro de una caja. En segundos cayó al suelo comenzándose a convulsionar. Me asusté tanto que Liam no soportó más y soltó las carcajadas.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso, le dije tan molesta que lo dejé ahí tendido – no sabes a lo que te puedes exponer.

Caminé viendo la serie de bromas que habían llegado a producir, todo era tan increíble que de niña me hubiera vuelto loca en esa tienda.

- ¿Por qué no hay clientela si ya son las 3 de la tarde y es domingo? – le pregunté a George quien movía con su varita unas cajas hacia una esquina

- estamos remodelando, acabamos de crear un producto que ocupa mucho espacio, queremos que sea la nueva sensación así que nos tomamos este día para acomodar todo

Miré a Liam que parecía fascinado con las galletas de canario y con las pociones, y yo me paré en el mostrador y miré por la ventana a toda la gente pasar. Me era ahora tan extraño ver a toda esa gente pasar con sus capas y sombreros extraños, después de haber vivido en Manhattan y ver todos los días tanto s muggles que no me pareció nada peculiar el ver a un mago cargando varios paquetes de "_wizard__'s kids_" la tienda de al fondo del callejón. Vaciló un poco el mago y luego empujó la puerta y logró abrirla.

- ¡Disculpe, el negocio está cerrado! – me limité a gritarle para que me escuchara, pero ya era tarde, el mago había entrado.

- Lo siento pero soy socio - me contestó, apenas y podía con los paquetes. Entonces levantó su rostro y yo lo reconocí.

Sentí un golpe en el pecho tan horrible que temí que me fuera a dar un paro cardiaco, un par de ojos verdes me miraron tan sorprendidos a un inicio, parecía dudar que fuera yo. Mientras yo sentía como si un hechizo me hubiera golpeado en las piernas, las sentía como un par de gelatinas.

- ¿Ginny¿eres tú? – me preguntó acercándose hacia donde yo estaba.

- No- sí – tartamudeé torpemente – digo, si lo soy, aun – lo miré extrañada y el me sonrió, parecía feliz al verme. ¿Por qué yo no lucia feliz al verlo?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Digo, yo… pasaba por aquí y vine a ver y… te encuentro aquí, parada - dijo Harry con una sonrisa y me sentí terriblemente mal, tenía ganas de vomitar.

Se acercó a mi y sentí mareos, se limito el a tomarme de los hombros y acercarme a él. Un leve y tímido beso en la mejilla y yo siquiera se lo respondí lo que a él no le sorprendió del todo.

- Estoy aquí por la boda de Hermione – le contesté tratando de ser casual. _"Ginny respira, respira lentamente_" pensaba, "_sonríele un poco… ¡NO! No tanto, solo un poco" _- ya sabes, mi hermano por fin se casa y yo no podía perdérmelo.

Y él me sonrió levantando una ceja, sabía lo que diría, lo estaba esperando, un reproche y aquí venía:

- vienes para la boda de Ron y Hermione y no pudiste venir para la mía – me habló como si lograra comprender todo y yo volteé mis ojos como si fuera obvio que no pensaba pararme ahí

- tu invitación llegó ocho meses tarde, creí que no te apetecía invitarme – le contesté con una leve sonrisa-casi-perfecta - pero me equivoqué – enfaticé lo último

- sabes que tu eres parte de mi familia, supuse que aun había un poco de rencor hacia mí – me dijo y agachó la mirada. No había tiempo para mí para que mis ojos lo escanearan completamente.

- Tu sabes que hubiera venido –mentí – pero sabes que soy un poco orgullosa, sin invitación yo no asistiría, no fue culpa de los dos, sino del destino

- Tienes razón, la suerte así lo quiso – me dijo y me sonrió. Sentí como la acidez iba subiendo por mi esófago y se detenía en mi garganta - de cualquier forma ¿esta Fred o George?

- Están atrás con…. - me detuve, y era claro, no iba a decir que _" con Liam mi prometido"_ me escucharía bastante resentida y dolida, como tratándole de demostrar que era feliz y lo había logrado sin él - están atrás con mucho trabajo - acompleté y dejé de sonreír para verme casual.

- Pues bien – dijo y extrajo una caja de una de las bolsas - ¿podrías entregarles esto? No quiero hacerles perder el tiempo

Y me entregó el paquete. Se miraba tan bien, que me sentí un poco triste cuando miré su mano izquierda llevaba el anillo que significaba la unión para siempre del matrimonio. Yo aun no tenía el mío.

- por supuesto… que no – desee contestar. Pero me limité a mirarlo seriamente y decirle - Por supuesto, yo en un rato mas se los entrego.

- Pues bien, me esperan en casa, tengo que irme – de dijo dándose la vuelta y cargando de nuevo los paquetes, nada podía hacerlo que se detuviera a que saliera por esa puerta, sentí la terrible necesidad de que volteara, como cuando uno voltea con nostalgia a ver lo que dejó atrás.

- Por cierto Harry – le grité para que volteara, pero no lo hizo

- felicidades por tus futuros gemelos, espero que no salgan tan terribles como los que tuvo mamá.

Harry se quedó parado ante la puerta, parecía congelado, por el cristal de la puerta se reflejaba el rostro de Harry tan confundido que me dio gusto por lo que acababa de decirle.

- ¡Gracias Ginny! – dijo sin voltearme a ver, lo que sentí como un rechazo. Se salió por la puerta y yo se sentí terriblemente.

Ya ni quise verlo caminar por la acera, agaché levemente mi vista y mi atención se desvió a algo extraño que se me subía por una pierna. Grité al mismo tiempo que brinqué. Era Liam, con una garra de lobo por mano. El echó una carcajada y logró arrancarme una sonrisa.

- eres un tonto – le dije mitad molesta, mitad risueña –

- ¡NO! soy tu lobo - y rugió como tal. Levantó la garra como si fuera a tacarme y yo salí del mostrador hacia enfrente - ¡BASTA, BASTA! – grite con una risita, quería sacarme lo que sentía dentro.

Y me dejé atrapar por Liam. Me tomó de la cintura como solía hacerlo siempre. Le sonreí y mis ojos se mostraron un poco tristes. El me levantó la barbilla y me besó cerrando fuertemente los ojos, tal y como los cierra alguien que está sintiendo el beso, me separé de él y lo abracé tan fuerte, me volvió a levantar la barbilla y me miró tan serio que me asustó, temí que el me llegara a descubrir, y entonces me dijo:

- tiene que contarme eso de: "hermanita tutú" – me dijo el y yo no pude evitar soltar la carcajada para disfrazar mi estado de ánimo

Lo abracé de nuevo fuertemente, miré hacia una esquina en donde había un espejo que no había notado antes, me llamó la atención que lograba reflejar el vidrio que daba a la calle. Ahí estaba, Harry Potter, con los ojos mirando fijamente hacia dentro de la tienda, tenía el rostro tal cual estuviera muy molesto, sujetaba con tanta fuerza los paquetes que parecía que los destrozaría. Entonces me sentí tan aturdida que no logré entender lo que Liam en ese momento me susurraba al oído.

1.- Mayonesa Hellmann´s: es la marca de una mayonesa un poco popular en México.

Reviews:

**Tabata**s: enhorabuena. Me da gusto saber de ti y no sabes cuanto. No he tenido mucho tiempo de entrar al msgr y cuando entro no estas. Espero que nos veamos pronto y respecto al fic tengo que confesar que la idea principal es que nos identifiquemos con Ginny y creo que estoy comenzando a lograrlo, al menos yo me identifico con ella en algunos aspectos, y sobre Harry, no lo odies, creo que por el simple hecho de ser hombre y no comprender a las mujeres, queda perdonado, en este fic no será tan malo como en el pasado.

**Angls**** y Amy Black**: Podría llamarlas mis editoras, gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer mi historia con anticipación y sobre todo, ser mis conejillos de indias, gracias porque siempre estan ahí en las buenas y en las malas… muchos besotes.

**Jeune**** Circe.** Oye, mi deber es que leas y te diviertas, no que pierdas clases eh, espero que estos capítulos si te hayan agradado.

**Airam**. Jeje me fascino como la describiste, con exactitud no sabes que decir de mi fic pero eso es estupendo, gracias por tu rewiew

**shiosan**** naa Cho** espero que no aparezca en el fic, no hasta el momento. Pues te presento a Helen Gilmour, una clase de mujer-perfecta la cual hasta el momento yo no se porque Harry se terminó casando con ella. Tal vez Hermione nos explique su teoría de cómo Harry terminó con eso.

**Sarah**** keyko, el anciano, Tilly W, Layla and grinchy:** Gracias por sus rewiews , respecto a años universitarios tardaré un poco mas, mi graduación esta muy próxima y yo estoy histérica porque no se que vaya a pasar, se supone que no debería de estar nerviosa, de cualquier forma aquí les dejo un poco mas de mi fic,

**Anahí** Lo del tiempo estaba fácil. Piensa en cuanto tiempo tardarías en acostarte con un chico, y divídelo entre dos (osea la mitad), y ese fue el tiempo que Ginny tardó en acostarse con su novio Liam. Es una forma tonta en comprobar que Ginny no estaba muy urgida en acostarse con Liam.


	8. Chapter 8

**"Junta telefónica de viejas"**

Llegué directo al baño de mi casa, siempre me sucedía que cuando me enfrentaba a cosas por el estilo vomitaba tanto, y esa no fue la excepción, me abracé fuertemente del inodoro aun incrédula de lo que había pasado. Sin moverme siquiera saqué el teléfono móvil que le había robado a Liam media hora antes y marque a casa de mi amiga Manuela con la esperanza de que la magia que envolvía mi casa me dejara sacar una llamada.

Me sorprendió que Manuela estuviera en casa, en América eran las seis de la mañana, estaba aun despierta y lo mas extraño era que todas mis amigas estuviera ahí.

- Estamos desde las diez de la noche – escuché decir por el altavoz a Danna – tuvimos una charla entre chicas muy divertida. Nos hiciste falta.

Y yo casi tenía ganas de llorar, desee estar con ellas en ese momento y entonces le conté lo sucedido.

- Es que Manuela, el se miraba tan bien – le dije con voz de deprimida –

- Estas hablando de manera física o mental – me preguntó mi amiga y yo me llevé la cabeza a la frente

- De las dos desgraciadamente. El ya no es como lo recordaba, el ahora tiene el cuerpo casi igual que el de Liam, solo que un poco mas bajito y el rostro es mas, mas de hombre. Te juro Manuela que se ha de rasurar ya,

- Pues claro el ya no es un niño Ginny, es un hombre, pero ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste? - pregunta exacta a respuesta extensa e indescriptible.

- Ay Manuela, ni siquiera yo se lo que sentí, estoy confundida, el es un hombre que llevaba paquetes de ropa para bebé¿entiendes eso? E s detallista, el jamás habría hecho eso por mi, estoy segura.

- Bien y ¿Qué es lo que mas te pesa? – escuché de Laura - ¿Cuál de todas las cosas?

- Pues que el se portó como si nada, me vio como si fuera la hermana que muchos años fui de Ron – le dije y las nauseas me regresaban- pero lo que mas me confundió fue verlo ahí prado, viéndome a través del vidrio ese por fuera, yo jamás planee que el me viera con Liam

- Ginny, eso que sucedió de manera causal ha sido lo mejor que te pudo haber sucedido – y me imaginé a Danna sonreír con malicia de aquel lado del océano – los hombres siempre ven a las mujeres como posesiones, aunque las dejen de querer se molestan cuando las ven con otros, no me sorprende que se haya sentido así, es la ley de la posesividad, al menos así lo dice la escritora Issabel Wesley en su libro de " Machos en busca de la Eva perfecta"

- Oh si libro muy bueno - escuché decir y no supe de quien

- Es como de cabecera

- De cualquier forma es un idiota pero ahora ¿Qué debo de hacer? – pregunté

- Dirás ¿Qué debes de sentir? No hay nada que se pueda hacer, solo trata de mantener tus sentimientos claros hacia Liam – escuché decir a Laura con sensatez – te verías muy tonta tratando de coquetear con él o invadiéndolo para que te de una respuesta hacia lo que él siente o sintió por ti. Los hombres nunca piensan en que sienten o sintieron, viven el momento y ya.

- Pues yo diría que lo abordaras, que le coquetearas y si de hace caso a los coqueteos eso significa que no te ha olvidado del todo – me dijo Tita y todas comenzaron a quejarse

- Creo que debes enfocarte a una sola cosa Ginny, a prepararte a que es normal el sentir eso, tienes mucho tiempo que no lo haz visto y es tu gran prueba, si en verdad haz superado tu primer amor y si no es así, vivirás por el resto de la vida enamorada de él

No contesté a eso, yo tenía en claro, no estaba enamorada de Harry Potter, sino de Liam Benson y entonces ¿Qué eran todos esos sentimientos?

- son sentimientos guardados – me dijo Maru - tu no pudiste sacarlos antes porque a él no lo habías visto. Cuando terminas con alguien existe un duelo que se vive por un tiempo y se basa en las veces que ves al "sujeto" viviendo una vida feliz sin ti. A Danna le ocurría lo mismo cuando terminó con el primer novio que tuvo aquí.

- Entonces ¿tengo que aguantarme a que esos sentimientos salgan cada vez que aparezca él hasta que se acaben? – pregunté, se me hacía lo mas estúpido que había escuchado

- NO, SI- se escuchó del otro lado de la línea –

- Pónganse de acuerdo- les dije

- Es lo mas estúpido que he escuchado – escuché decir de alguna de mis amigas – no es así

- No es estúpido es razonable

- pero es que…

- ¡Basta¡no discutan! - les dije, comprobé que ya estaba extrañando las platicas con mis amigas - estoy hablando del móvil de Liam

- de cualquier forma el lo paga - me dijo Tita –

- pero no quiero que se entere que les hablé, luego me preguntará para qué

- Dile que le preguntaste algún remedio para los cólicos – dijo Danna

- Mamá esta aquí, ella sabe más que todas ustedes juntas. Pero eso ya no viene al caso lo que sigue ¿Qué es?

- Bien – hubo un silencio del otro lado y luego me imagine a Manuela pensando seriamente – ocurrirá dos cosas. Una es que puede que Harry vaya solo a casa de tus padres, si es así es que tal vez quiera entablar una platica contigo

- ¿una platica¿para que? – dije nerviosa, el solo pensar hablar sobre algo con Harry comenzaba a enfadarme

- Una plática que termine hablando de "_cosas del pasado_" - dijo Manuela y se escucho muchas exclamaciones de parte de todas.

- Ay noo – me quejé¿Qué tenía yo que decir respecto al pasado? Yo no quería hablar de eso ¿o sí? Porque todo eso traería respuestas que yo muchas veces me hacía en mis ratos de lloriqueos por Harry.

- Y la otra… - empezó a decir Manuela – es que "_él" _llegue con ella. De alguna manera el también te demostrará que tiene una vida perfecta… - y yo imaginé a Harry pavoneándose con su mujer perfecta con un gran vientre enorme orgulloso por sus futuros retoños.

- ¡Odio a los hombres! – me quejé - ¿eso es lo peor que puede pasar?

- No, - dijo Manuela - lo peor que pueda pasar es que él tarde en ir a tu casa, que cuando llegue ni se pavonee ni diga nada, que te trate como si nada hubiese ocurrido, entonces te enterarás que todo lo que ocurrió fue alucinaciones tuyas, descubrirás que Harry no siente nada por ti y que ama a su esposa con locura y con fidelidad tal y como había prometido frente al altar. Y será mejor que te vayas haciendo a esa idea Ginny porque conociendo a los hombres que son tan indescifrables que eso resultará.

Sentí un odio hacia Manuela, estaba decepcionada y deprimida, tal vez mi ego necesitaba de que Harry llegara como lo primero que había dicho Manuela, el hablar sería lo mas correcto, pues no soportaría verlo con su esposa¿o si? . Sacudí mi cabeza, llevaba más de media hora en el baño y descubrí que en realidad nada de eso tendría que ocurrir, que lo mejor era olvidarme de todo. Entonces todo se me hizo tan estúpido, desde la llamada hasta ese viejo sentimiento egocentrista,

- ¿saben? Tienen razón, esto es realmente estúpido. Yo no tengo porque sentirme así, si Harry viene o no eso no me preocupa – dije y me imaginé el rostro de algunas de mis amigas con orgullo y vi el rostro de Tita burlándose de mi diciéndome "mentirosa". Pero mientras yo creyera que así era, nadie me iba a sacar de ahí.

Notas de autora: Cuando escribí este capitulo me divertí tanto, que por Dios, recodé una de esas platicas que a veces en realidad he llegado a tener con mis amigas sobre teorías estupidas que luego desechamos y que a veces resultan ser tan ciertas y otras no. solo espero que la disfruten como y disfruté escribirla hace tiempo


	9. Chapter 9

**Conociendo a la "fulana"**

Había pasado dos días desde que yo había visto a Harry. Traté de ignorar todo aquello que hablara de Harry, me miraba un poco tonta levantándome de la mesa cada vez que comenzaban hablar de él. Liam ni parecía olerse de quien era ese "tal Harry".

Esa mañana abrí mi primero ojo y reconocí de nuevo esa pesadez en mi estómago. Solía ocurrirme cuando en el trabajo se me acumulaba los proyectos. Me odié a mi misma por no ser capaz de mantener mi salud en orden.

Me levanté y descubrí ruidos en el piso de abajo. Mi madre pasó con un montón de cajas por mi recamara.

- Será mejor que te vistas antes de que bajes, tenemos vistas – me dijo mi madre mientras miraba mi pijama de gatos azul –

- ¿Acaso es Hermione? – pregunté mientras me quitaba una lagaña de mi ojo -

- es Hermione y otras personas – me dijo en tono cortante. Me las olí de quien podía estar abajo.

Después de haber hecho una cola de caballo y haber bajado con la cara lavada pero aun en pijamas, me di cuenta que la casa estaba llena. Había una serie de adornos de centro de mesa aun sin terminar lo suficientemente horribles para saber que eran de la boda de Hermione.

- Que bueno que te levantaste, tengo trabajo para ti - me dijo Hermione mientras me daba una caja, yo siquiera había terminado de bajar las escaleras –

- ¿Qué es esto? – dije mientras sostenía una caja con tul azul –

- es para los arreglos de mesa, aun no los hemos terminado

Y yo seguí el paso. Aunque apenas eran las 11 de la mañana me sorprendí tanto al ver a Harry cocinando en la cocina, siquiera se había percatado que yo había bajado.

Mi madre se encontraba en la mesa con un montón de tul y encaje, dos personas que no conocía y traté de buscar a Liam con la vista.

- Buenos días – dije apenas con voz dormida. Harry volteó apenas y me saludó alzando la cabeza, tenía más atención al tocino que a mi.

- Cariño, siéntate ¿quieres desayunar algo? – me dijo mi madre y mi estómago contestó por mi, sentí como si mis órganos quisieran desprenderse de mi cuerpo, como si no hubiera nada que los detuviera - creo que me limitaré a comer fruta. - ¿Dónde está Liam?

- Papá lo llevó al ministerio, el en verdad estaba interesadísimo en saber en que trabajaba papá – dijo mamá fingiendo interés –

Giré mi cabeza con mas atención, había una persona que no conocía ahí, estaba en la mesa sentada, sentí una patada en estómago y el sexto sentido que solemos tener todas las mujeres se me prendió inmediatamente.

Hermione estaba a su lado, haciendo manualidades cuando vi a la mujer esa. Era horrible, al menos para mi, y lo primero que pensé fue: _"no, no creo que sea la mujer de Harry, el no tiene mal gusto_", aunque estaba sentada parecía ser un poco mas robusta de lo normal; me sentí mareada y el corazón quería salírseme del pecho.

Entonces Harry caminó hacia la mesa, con un plato de fruta y se la acomodó justo enfrente de la rubia tonta.

- Oh gracias Harry, tu siempre tan atento – sonrió la rubia mientras que le brillaban los ojos.

- Será mejor que te alimentes bien, lo necesitas – le contestó él y yo sin saber por que empecé a sentirme muy molesta.

Entonces la vi mejor, "_quien diablos era esa tipa_". Lo había sabido, era la esposa de Harry, pero para mi era ¡HORRIBLE, era esa clase de personas sosas muy al estilo de Neville pero en femenino, tal vez Harry se había compadecido de ella, o tal vez Harry en realidad le había visto algo mas dentro muy profundo de ella. Traía un vestido floreado azulado muy feo, que le combinaba a los arreglos de la boda de Hermione, y tenía el pelo rubio cenizo muy corto, estaba rechonchita (era lógico si estaba esperando gemelos) y de mejillas sonrosadas. Y a lo que se debía mi enojo era que Hermione parecía aceptarla igual que mamá.

- Oh tu haz de ser Ginny, la hermana de Ron ¿no es así? - me dijo sonriendo la fulana, y yo sentí como el odio por ella me corría por mis venas. Fingí con una sonrisa muy hipócrita

- Así es – dije y caminé hacia la cocina en donde Harry estaba cocinando. Mis tripas parecían quererse desprender de mi cuerpo.

- Si, Hermione y Harry me han hablando mucho de ti - escuché eso de ella e inmediatamente voltee hacina donde estaba la tipa fea. Harry también hizo lo mismo dejando el sartén un segundo – se que ellos te aprecian mucho.

Ella tenía una sonrisa muy sincera de admiración por mi, quien saber que le habían contado Hermione y Harry pero por lo visto ella parecía creer que yo era buena tipa, lo que a mi me enfureció un poquito mas.

- Oh ¿en serio? – dije simulando interés. Mamá acomodaba unos arreglos y empezaba a discutir levemente con Hermione, yo tomé un jugo de manzana y caminé hacia ella - no creí que Hermione o "Harry" dijeran buenas cosas de mi – dije esto ultimo mientras me acercaba un poco mas a ella

- Ellos realmente han dicho cosas buenas, se que estuviste con Luna Lovegood en Hogwarts, ella también dice cosas buenas de ti, y se que estudiaste en Estados Unidos en el mundo muggle – me dijo e inmediatamente note que Harry desvió su mirada hacia donde estaba yo, _"¿Qué diablos le interesaba que estuviera hablando con su estúpida esposa?" _yo solo sonreí.

- Tenía buena amistad con ella – me limité contestar y ella parecía querer mantener una amistad conmigo, cosa que yo no¿Qué le había visto Harry a esa tipa fea? Y me dio en mi orgullo, pero muy en fondo era de pensarse, a Harry le gustaban esas chicas que no eran interesadas ni tan populares (con excepción de Cho Chang) y entristecí por eso, la miré y mi odio se me acumuló tanto que casi ni escuchaba cuando ella estaba platicándome de estancia muy corta en América.

- "Oh que interesante, realmente interesante" - dije fingiendo interés – oh que lindo.

La verdad estaba esperando que esa chica dijera algo respecto a Harry para decir "_oh__ es de esperarse, Harry siempre ha sido así de lindo, te lo dice alguien que fue su novia"_ , pero ella estaba mas interesada en mi de lo normal.

- Hermione me dijo que habías venido con tu novio – me dijo sonriendo tiernamente –

- Si claro, - dije mientras me sentaba a un lado de ella y picoteaba un plato de frutas que había a un lado de mi - creo que ya era hora que mis padres conocieran a "mi prometido" – voltee hacia Harry quien se detuvo un momento de lo que estaba haciendo pero no volteo a verme.

- Me imagino, tienes suerte de tener a alguien, mírame a mi también, yo también tengo a alguien y tu ya lo conoces, no necesito decirte que es especial, él siempre me cuenta que en la escuela tu lo apoyabas mucho, que eras una clase de hermana para él y que….

Mis nervios no aguantaron tanto, deseaba que se callara, la sangre en mi cabeza subió tan súbitamente que no alcance a pensar bien las cosas. Di un golpe a mi vaso de manzana con toda la alevosía directo a esa mujer mientras que el jugo salía volando directamente a su horrible vestido azul floreado.

Vi su rostro asustado mientras que el jugo también le chapoteaba la cara y sentí que por todo mi cuerpo esa sensación satisfactoria que me recorría. Sonreí un poco al ver cómo brincó ella como si tratara de impedir que el jugo le bañara, sentí una mirada mortal que me penetraba, no tuve que voltear para ver que era Harry.

- Oh, yo en verdad lo siento – le dije y más fingida no me podía oír.

Hermione y mama inmediatamente se levantaron y trataron de socorrerla. Como si el jugo le fuera a hacer daño a la panza grande que tenía. Harry corrió hacia ella inmediatamente con un trapo de cocina.

- ¿estas bien Amanda? - dijo Hermione y por fin pude conocer el nombre de esa bruja

- ¡pero que torpe he sido! – dije a ella mientras me llevaba la mano a la frente. Hermione me miró como si yo hubiese hecho lo peor del mundo. si buscaban una disculpa, por mi no la iban a hallar.

- Vamos, no te preocupes Amanda, yo te puedo ayudar a … - dijo mi madre mientras sacaba la varita

- ¡no señora, no se preocupe! – alcanzó a decir Amanda rápidamente mientras se levantaba con todo el vestido mojado. Ella se había percatado perfectamente que todo había sido hecho de adrede. - yo puedo limpiarme, en verdad, no se preocupe.

Amanda sonrió nerviosamente y se levantó, Harry se fue detrás de ella. _"¿Por qué tanto barullo por tantito jugo de manzana?"_. Miré a Hermione como si nada hubiese ocurrido, mi madre me miró y puso las manos en su cintura.

- fue un accidente – me justifiqué rápidamente – nada que no pueda quitar agitando la varita –

- Dudo que Amanda pueda - dijo mi madre mientras ponía las manos en su cintura, se miraba muy molesta - ella es una squib.

Y yo traté de no reír, aparte de fea y gorda, Harry se había fijado en una squib, me sentí al principio satisfecha, pero cuando Harry me tiró una mirada asesina me sentí un poco culpable- " ¿_Qué le había visto a Amanda para que él se casara con ella?"_.

Mi mente comenzó a trabajar muy rápido, tal vez había sido por compasión, esa clase de compasión que una vez Harry me confesó haber tenido por Luna Lovegood en su quinto curso, o tal vez ella había usado un filtro de amor sobre él.

Giré mi cabeza y Hermione me miró terriblemente.

- Felicidades Ginny, mas celosa y envidiosa no te pudiste ver – me dijo mientras giró sobre sus talones. Yo me sentí terriblemente mal, el remordimiento me estaba invadiendo. "¿Qué había sido eso?" "¿Por qué me había comportado de esa manera? Ella no me había hecho nada malo¿o si?

Suspiré y empecé a comer la fruta. Me estaba poniendo terriblemente nerviosa, no sabía ahora con que clase de reclamo me saldría Harry o mi madre. Disimule como si nada estuviera pasando hasta que Harry llegó y si hablarme tomó algo de la cocina y se lo llevó.

Miré hacia fuera, no quería girar mi cabeza hacia mi madre que ya comenzaba a decir una serie de cosas casi a susurro. Fue entonces cuando escuché dos cracks seguidos, uno era Ron y otro era una mujer de la cual no conocía.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – le dije desviando mi atención –

- estaba en el ministerio, vine solo un momento porque Hermione quería ver que las nuevas invitaciones estuvieran bien impresas – dijo mientras caminaba hacia Hermione – Liam y papá llegaran en un rato mas por polvos flu.

Miré a la mujer que venía junto a Ron, demasiado muggle como para traer una túnica color vino que le iba bien combinada con la ropa que traía abajo, si no fuera porque traía en la túnica el escudo del ministerio diría que parecía ser toda una ejecutiva de wall street, traía un paquete consigo en sus manos.

- Aquí tienes Hermione – dijo en un acento ingles muy elegante - no tienes porque revisarlo, yo misma me encargue que fuera bien impreso. Ah, buenos días señora Weasley ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Besó a mi madre muy seria y luego se giro hacia mi y fue cuando pude notarla mejor. Piel muy blanca y estirada, cabello recogido en un moño, no mas de 32 años y ojos azules. Me sonrió y estiro su mano.

- Helen Gilmour – le extendí la mano mientras ella casi esperaba que yo hiciera una reverencia –

- ¿Gilmour? – preguntó Ron extrañado – creí que…

- en el ministerio soy la agente del departamento de imagen del primer ministro - dijo girando su cabeza hacia Ron – Agente Gilmour.

- Gilmour ¿Cómo David Gilmour¿el guitarrista de Pink Floyd? - pregunté dando la referencia. Liam me había obligado a escuchar toda su discografía a tal grado que podía recitar todos sus discos desde el primero hasta el mas reciente y sin olvidar el año de cada uno.

- Así es, es tío segundo mío – escuché decir orgullosa de su parentesco y yo me imaginaba a Liam acosando a Helen como loco para sacarle información

- Evita decir eso frente a mi novio por favor – le dije mientras Helen sonreía. Hermione me miraba un poco asustada

- ¿Dónde está Amanda? – preguntó Ron mientras yo me sentía un poco mal – Harry me dijo que vendría a pasar la mañana aquí.

- Ella está en el baño – contestó mi madre –

- Si, Harry me dijo que ella últimamente no estaba muy bien, a causa del embarazo – dijo Helen y a mi me sorprendió que esa tal Helen se involucrara con mi familia tanto - el curandero dijo que su embarazo era riesgoso.

Miré a todos con rostro triste, con excepción de Helen quien parecía buscar algo sobre la mesa con la vista.

- Bien. ¿y que hacen aquí¿Qué no se supone que deberían de estar trabajando en el ministerio? – dije tratando de cambiar el tema.

- Venimos tres veces por semana en las mañanas a desayunar – me dijo Ron. Besó la frente de Hermione lo cual a mi me pareció un detalle de esos que jamás veo a mi hermano hacer

- ¿y mientras quien cuida de la comunidad? – pregunté a Ron con el seño fruncido. Era como esos policías de Manhattan que llegaban a comprar rosquillas a la esquina de mi departamento mientras robaban el banco de a tres cuadras.

- Cuando venimos a alimentarnos es porque empezamos la jornada a las 4 de la mañana y es nuestra hora del almuerzo – dijo tedioso Ron - a veces venimos dos, a veces seis, todo depende de la prisa que tengamos.

Miré a Helen quien se acercaba a la cocina a vigilar la comida. Verla me pareció chistoso con ese porte de modelo madura sabelotodo. Sentí un picotazo en mi estómago y desee con todo el alma que la enfermedad no volviera. Entonces Hermione volvía a discutir con Ron, "_que si no había ido a medirse la túnica_" y yo tediosa deseando ver mas a Liam que a Harry, comencé a comerme la comida de Amanda sin percatarme.

Entonces Harry entró como si tuviera algo de prisa, miró a Ron rápidamente y se dirigió a la cocina.

- ¿y Amanda? – preguntó Helen a Harry. Ya no me sentí con remordimiento, sin embargo el estómago parecí ser cruel conmigo y comenzaba a vengarse con dolor de lo que había hecho.

- Ella está descansando arriba - dijo Harry y volteó a verme a mi con reproche - ¿no te molesta Ginny que la haya acostado en tu recamara? Ella no se sentía muy bien.

Otro retorsijón en el estómago ¿acaso era venganza de Harry? Lavaría las sabanas de mi cama y si es posible las cambiaría. No quería nada de ella en mi habitación, nada de lo que ahora le pertenecía a Harry.

- Por supuesto que no me molesta Harry - me salió tan perfecto que ni yo me la creí.

Miré por la ventana, el día era tan hermoso y yo me impacientaba cada vez mas, quería que Liam llegara. En ese momento yo me sentía como un naufrago en pleno océano y necesitaba un salvavidas, y ese, era Liam.

- … y tu también tienes que medirte tu túnica…- Hermione me interrumpía y me sacaba de mis pensamientos

- ¿usaré túnica? - me vi inmediatamente con una horrible túnica azul cielo con tul y encajes por doquier y con una corona de flores mientras mi madre decía _" te ves divina, tal y como cuando tenías 4 años" . _

- eres la madrina, tienes que hacerlo – dijo Ron mientras me miraba con lógica –

- ¿acaso piensas usar uno de esos horribles modelos muggles que haz de traer? - mi madre me miro con el seño fruncido y a mi me dio miedo momentáneamente, pero este desapareció cuando recordé que tenía 26 años y tenía una vida hecha.

- Esos vestidos muggles son de los mejores diseñadores que existen, ya quisiera tener el mundo mágico un diseñador como Ralph Lauren , Armani o Gucci y creeme que se ven mucho mejor que las túnicas.

Mi madre hizo un gesto como si se fuera a desmayar. Yo dejé de comer mientras la escuchaba a ella quejarse de mi forma de ser, yo la ignoraba como jamás lo había hecho de adolescente, aunque en el fondo escuchaba frases trilladas como " _un día de estos me vas a matar", "ninguno de tus hermanos se había comportado así"_ (quise contestar a esa frase recordándole a su hijo Percy pero me dio flojera) o la clásica _" yo no te crié para que fueras así"_ cuando involuntariamente escuchaba otra platica y deseaba que mi madre me dejara escuchar.

- Todo eso engorda

- Pero es saludable, lo necesitas – decía Harry. Desde cuando se había vuelto nutriólogo para andar con todo el mundo diciéndole que necesita y que no.

Giré mi cabeza casualmente, en la cocina estaba de espaldas Harry a un lado de la estufa mientras Helen se le acercaba muy sutilmente. Mi mente viajó rápido, Helen se estaba aprovechando de que Amanda estaba descansando arriba. Y luego vi algo más que un simple coqueteo de miradas. Harry la tomaba ligeramente por la espalda y le daba un ligero beso en los labios y ella estaba riendo.

Giré mi cabeza en automático para otro lado, mi estómago rugió tan fuerte que temí que cada uno des mis órganos vitales cayeran al piso a causa de la gravedad, era un dolor horrible, un escalofrío que me nacía de las piernas hasta mi pecho.

- ¿te sientes bien Ginny? - creo que Hermione vio la cara que hice y ya no me importaba nada, no le pude contestar. Escuché lo último que Harry le decía a Helen.

- Tienes que alimentarte bien, mis bebes lo necesitan – Harry lo dijo tan dulce para ella que para mi fue como si tragara hiel y yo no dejaba de comprender, _¿Por qué me sentía así¿Por qué me dolía mas el estómago que el corazón?._

Entonces sucedió, todo se puso muy oscuro, las voces se apagaban y quedé suspendida en la nada.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Me estoy reflejando y me da miedo este fic, tal vez son mis imaginaciones. Bueno eso espero


	10. Chapter 10

**Una justificación llamada "enfermedad"**

Aunque quería seguir durmiendo algo me lo impedía, era como si en mi estómago tuviera una gran roca encima de mí. Abrí mis ojos y miré por la ventana, atiné ver que serían más de las seis de la tarde. Liam estaba sentado en una silla mirándome aburridamente.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – me dijo con brazos cruzados.

- Nada bien – dije medio levantándome y buscando un vaso con agua, me sentía fatal –

- Le tuve que decir a tu mamá que es lo que tenías – me dijo Liam y yo solté maldiciones. Imaginé a mi madre histérica preparándome toda una serie de menjurjes y lo peor, me esperaba una regañiza terrible.

- Lo mejor viene ahora – me dijo Liam – tu madre me echó la culpa de que tu colitis había sido provocada gracias a mi, se me ocurrió decirle que ocho semanas antes que viniéramos te internaron por lo mismo y que tu no te cuidaste.

Quise matar a Liam, mi madre me mataría, ella no me dejaría en paz hasta que terminara todos los días comiendo lechuga hasta convertirme en conejo.

- ¿Por qué se lo dijiste? – le reclamé a Liam, no había necesidad de que ellos se enteraran que yo tenía una enfermedad nerviosa gracias al trabajo, las presiones y las mal pasadas.

- Porque tu madre ya estaba haciendo tus propias conjeturas. Estabas amarilla cuando despertaste del desmayo, no dejabas de temblar y vomitaste la bilis y si contamos con lo hinchado que tenías tu vientre , ella quería matarme, si no fuera por ese chico Harry que te tomó en ese momento y te subió.

Me quedé callada. Harry, eso era la causa de todo. Desde que había llegado yo no había dejado de sentirme mal a causa de los nervios, y para el colmo yo había confundido a su esposa, la cual ahora me percataba que esa mujer de piernas largas y perfecta personalidad era su esposa y no a fea gorda rubia del camisón azul. Y todo eso terminó en la colitis nerviosa que ahora estaba sufriendo lo que había sufrido dos meses atrás; me empecé a sentirme como una estúpida.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, era mi madre con una charola cargando,

- ¿Cómo esta mi niña? – dijo mi madre y yo no le creí. Ella no traía nada bueno en el plato

- Pésima – contesté, ahora me estaba dando cuenta de todo el show que había hecho abajo –

- Te traje un caldito de pollo para tu estómago, ya Liam me contó que estás enferma de colitis – mi madre tenía las manos en la cintura - ¿es muy común que a los muggles les dé eso? A los magos no les suele dar muy seguido.

Estúpida pregunta, yo me limité a probar el desabrido caldo de mamá mientras ella hablaba con Liam.

Después a mi me dejaron sola y Hermione subió casi de inmediato.

- Nos metiste un susto a todos – me dijo Hermione y mi dolor de estomago estaba pasando –

- Creyeron que moriría? – pregunté con sarcasmo – hubiera sido bueno, así no hubieran tenido que pagar por el envío de mi cuerpo desde Manhattan.

- ¡CÁLLATE¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan sarcástica? – me dijo, ella estaba molesta ahora.

- Es solo una broma - sonreí, la verdad era que ahora me encontraba tan molesta con la familia, que, que mas daba.

- Te hubieras visto abajo

- Gracias a dios que no me acuerdo – le dije y eso era verdad. Mamá me había dado algo para dormir y había olvidado de cómo me había puesto.

- A un principio creí que todo había sido por como viste a Harry y a Helen - Hermione se sonrojó mientras yo sentí un ligero golpe en el pecho – pero luego, Ginny, comenzaste a ponerte tan pálida y a empezar a temblar que asustaste a todos, hasta a Ron, y si no fuera porque en ese momento llegó Liam y nos dijo que era lo que te estaba ocurriendo, nosotros hubiéramos creído que te habías intoxicado.

Yo imité una media sonrisa, ya antes me había ocurrido eso y fue una vez mientras tenía que entregar unos oficios en mi trabajo que no había terminado. En ese momento a mi me hubiera fascinado reclamarle a Hermione el porqué no me había presentado a Amanda, ahora yo me sentía mas culpable por haberle hecho eso, pero mi coraje aumentó cuando vi que Hermione, mi amiga , llevaba una amistad con Helen. Enfurecí pero me tragué el coraje.

Era lógico que en la primera oportunidad que tuve corrí al baño tomé el teléfono móvil de Liam entre manos. Llamé a Manuela, siempre a ella, era la mas madura del grupo pero alguien mas me contestó el teléfono. Era Danna y yo no tardé en contarle lo sucedido…

- Es lógico que ella tenga una amistad con Hermione, ella es esposa de su mejor amigo – me dijo Danna y yo la verdad no comprendía , la estaba odiando, es mas, yo ya no deseaba ser mas su dama de honor.

- Pero ella es Helen, la esposa de Harry – grité histérica sin temor a que me escucharan afuera

- Mira Ginny, míralo por este lado, ella no tuvo nada que ver en la separación que tuviste con Harry…

- Pero ella es su esposa – repetí tan molesta

- ¿te molesta que ella sea la esposa y no tú? - y con eso me cayó. No dije nada, hablar en ese momento sería delatar todas las ideas locas que habían estado rondando en mi cabeza desde la mañana

- Es que ella… ella es tan diferente, ella es ….

- … perfecta – dijo Danna y yo enfurecí tanto, esa no era la palabra

- ella no es perfecta, ella es todo lo contrario a lo que yo era - reclamé una verdad, en mi mente yo la analizaba y ella no encajaba dentro de la personalidad de Harry. - es como si Harry se hubiese equivocado al escogerla.

- ¿y porque? - porque diablos Danna me hacia esa pregunta?. Era una pregunta tan extensa - porque ella es elegante, egocentrista, vanidosa, extraña….

- Y todos los defectos que quieras encontrarle, Ginny, pero algo te digo, tu no la conoces, ella puede aparentar algo físicamente a los demás y solo Harry puede saber quien es ella en realidad.

Yo me sentí decepcionada, le estaba hablando a Danna para que me diera una razón obvia porque yo no parecía tenerla después de tantos enfrentamientos y me encuentro con que ella está de su lado.

- Pero, mira Danna ella no es la chica perfecta para Harry – y claro que no lo era

- ¿ y es solo porque tu lo dices?

- Ella no tiene ninguna característica de como a Harry le gustan las mujeres

- ¿crees que todas las mujeres que le gusten a Harry es obligatorio que tengan una característica similar a la tuya?

- Claro, al menos una

- Y ¿no te haz puesto a pensar que eso es precisamente lo que Harry no andaba buscando? Que Helen no se pareciera a ti, tal vez por eso terminó tu relación con el

La odie, la odie tanto por lo que me estaba diciendo cada palabra, era como el mismo Harry me dijese que jamás me había querido y que si llegó a hacerlo se retractaba de eso, y ahora también estaba odiando a Danna. Debí de haber esperado un poco a que Manuela me contestara el teléfono, Danna siempre solía ser muy cruel y aunque sus preguntas siempre eran demasiado psicológicas (por algo estaba estudiando esa carrera), por mas tacto que tuviera , siempre dolían y en ese momento, yo me sentí como toda una cucaracha, tan pequeñita que la única salvación era aplastarme.

- Ginny, algo que tienes que saber es que Harry ya tiene su vida – me dijo Danna y eso ya lo sabía, hasta yo la tenía - y de lo que te debes de dar cuenta es que _tú ya no perteneces a ella._

En milésimas de segundos me imaginé perdiendo una batalla que ni siquiera había comenzado. Tal vez mi egocentrismo exigía mas atención por parte de Harry, una atención que yo no estaba teniendo y por la cual estaba luchando por obtenerla.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Temo ser Ginny, que alguien me deje un rewiew diciéndome que se identifica con este personaje, no quiero ser la única paranoica que lo está.

P,d, yo estuve enferma de colitis, es la enfermedad mas horrible que hay referente a dolor de estómago, un doctor me dijo que era muy similar a los dolores del inicio de un parto ¿es cierto eso? Porque entonces no quiero tener hijos.


	11. Chapter 11

**"Palabras huecas de borracho"**

Aunque al siguiente día me levanté aun enferma, no pude evitar el acompañar a Liam al centro de Londres.

Con pequeños pasos camine junto con él tomada de su brazo. El dolor de la colitis era más ligero, pero aún estaba ahí.

Liam se había encargado de averiguar cual era la razón de mi colitis nerviosa y según el llegó a la conclusión que era a causa de la fricción que él y mi madre tenían. Así que el se dedicó toda la mañana en hablar con mi madre y yo me dediqué a arreglarme.

Llegando a la madriguera justo después de las 5 de la tarde me encontré con la casa llena. Ron, George y Fred en la cocina mientras papá leía el periódico en la sala. Mamá cocinaba algún aperitivo.

Me encaminé hacia el viejo sillón donde papa estaba sentado mientras Liam iba a saludar a mis hermanos.

- Me alegra que ya estés mejor – me dijo mi papá – me senté y me acurruqué a un lado de él- nos asustaste, Mamá dijo que te pusiste muy grave. Y mírate, ahora saliste a la calle.

- Liam quería conocer el centro de Londres, no podía negarme a que saliera y conociera otra inglesa y se enamorara de ella – dije con gracia y papá soltó una risa –

- Dudo que el encuentre a otra inglesa tan hermosa como la que yo tengo en casa - me dijo mientras me apretaba la nariz tal y como cuando yo era niña

- Lo se, mamá es única – dije yo aunque en realidad, muy adentro de mí a mamá le faltaban cosas para ser la mujer perfecta y entre ellas estaba el aceptar a Liam

- No hablo de Mamá - me dijo mi papá y yo abrí los ojos - tu mamá es mas testaruda, tu no lo eres tanto y eso te hace la mujer inglesa perfecta.

Y entonces yo sonreí. Papá y yo nos entendíamos y comenzábamos juntos a hacer el crucigrama el "el profeta"

Una hora mas tarde y por la chimenea se asomó una negra cabellera rebelde. Aterrizó justo en mis pies con gesto de que se había tragado cenizas.

- Odio tener que viajar en la red flu - y entonces mientras se sacudía su capa (me estaba echando las cenizas), volteó a verme alzando sus cejas. – ah, hola Ginny.

- Hola ¿Por qué no te apareces? - dije mirándolo con el seño fruncido

El se sonrojó y saludó a mi padre después.

- Bonita cosa fuera que un auror tan preparado dejara su nariz Y su brazo atrás – se escuchó desde atrás de mí. Ese si duda era Ron.

- Fue solo el brazo, la nariz no - se justificó rápidamente Harry mientras caminaba hacia el comedor de la casa,

- ¿y que me dices de esa cosa verde viscosa que dejaste junto a tu brazo? Hubieras visto, Ginny, parecía moco de troll – dijo Ron y yo vi a Harry tan avergonzado que no volteó a verme. Yo solo reí mientras Harry caminó a saludar a mi madre.

- Basta Ron, avergüenzas a Harry frente a Ginny… - ahí estaba mi madre metiendo la pata, era como si me viera con 16 años, frente a Harry siendo avergonzada. Pensé en Liam inmediatamente - … oh y frente a Liam también…

Completó mi madre.

Afortunadamente Liam estaba riéndose de alguna clase de broma con los gemelos que no se percató de nada.

Miré a Harry mientras el se acercaba hacia mis hermanos, saludó a Liam de manera muy seria a comparación de a mis hermanos, y entonces, justo en ese momento tuve tiempo para verlo a él mejor, no llevaba anteojos y no los había llevado antes.

- Lo siento chicos, pero esta noche no me podré quedar con ustedes – dijo mi padre mientras se levantaba del viejo sillón –

- Ay no, eres un miedoso , solo porque la última vez te ganamos 10 galeones – dijo Fred y yo miré a mi padre muy cansado.

- Estoy cansado, mañana me tengo que levantar temprano… - mi padre hizo un bostezo muy fingido mientras lo yo veía con una risita.

- Vete pues, pero de una vez te advierto que tu registro de partidas ganadas será borrado - advirtió George y yo noté cómo a mi padre eso parecía importarle y de inmediato cambiaba de actitud, pero una vista retadora de mi madre (como en los viejos tiempos) hacía que papá se fuera directo a la cama.

Mi mamá giró su cabeza y me vio

- Tu padre ha estado apostando mucho desde que estos se juntan aquí para jugar poker – mi madre señaló a mis hermanos como los principales culpables de que faltara dinero cada quincena y mas vale que no lo sonsaquen mas, porque se las verán conmigo

- El es el que se pica, nosotros que culpa tenemos que sea un pésimo jugador - recalcó George, todos estaban viendo a mi madre. Yo empecé a temer de que una discusión típica empezara en mi familia frente a Liam.

- ¿Qué hay para cenar mama? – pregunté yo impidiendo de que mamá siguiera discutiendo. Miró a George con la clásica vista " _lo tuyo está pendiente_" mientras que giró su cuerpo para verme cara a cara

- tu no puedes comer nada que no sea cereales o verdura, tu estómago no aguantaría ningún tipo de estofado – me dijo con el mismo tono que le habló a papá. Yo la odié por 5 segundos.

Todo comenzó media hora después. Estuvieron esperando que mamá diera su sermón de la semana para que George y Fred sacaran las cartas y comenzaran a repartirlas. Yo comencé a fingir un interés por los quehaceres muggles y empecé a lavar los trastes con mis propias manos.

La verdad era que no quería moverme de ahí, Ron había sacado el wisky de fuego y yo sabía que eso no era nada bueno, así que había decidido hacer guardia por un buen rato.

Y así había sido un poco mas tarde cuando el quehacer se había acabado y yo me puse a leer un viejo libro de mamá en uno de lo sillones mientras iba escuchando cómo las risas iban aumentando con medida del alcohol. Por lo regular Harry era el mas callado mientras Liam soltaba mas charras (1) que hacía reír a los gemelos y a Ron con ganas.

- vamos Harry, suelta tus cartas - decía Ron. Yo no pude evitar voltear momentáneamente hacia atrás donde estaban todos jugando. Ron tenía una expresión bastante extraña, bastante tonta, ya debería de estar ebrio. Miré el reloj y ya pasaban de medianoche y yo deseaba que eso se acabara. Liam parecía aun tener mas cuerda porque aun mantenía su vista fija.

- ¿saben porque no podemos confiar en las mujeres? – preguntó George mientras estaba a mitad de una partida y yo justo en ese momento empezaba a tomar atención a mi lectura pero no pude evitar escuchar eso

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Liam y noté curiosidad en su voz.

- Porque no puedes confiar en nadie que se desangra cinco días al mes y no se muere.

Las carcajadas se dejaron escuchar por toda la casa, me levanté del sillón como si hubiera sido impulsada por un resorte y miré todos riendo con excepción de Harry, pero eso ya no me importaba.

- ¡Basta! – les grité, me encontraba tan molesta, ese había sido el colmo de los colmos - ¡BASTA! Me la he pasado escuchando la última hora chistes tan crueles denigrando a la mujer que no puedo soportarlo ya.

Todos me miraron un poco sorprendidos, creí que comenzaban a ponerme atención, pero luego todos giraron a su juego.

- Sigues Fred – dijo Ron mientras miraba sus cartas.

- ¡LES ESTOY HABLANDO EN SERIO! – les dije, eso era horrible, mis hermanos diciendo palabrotas contando sus experiencias con el sexo femenino, eso era el colmo.

- Pues será mejor que te vayas a dormir – me contestó Fred – todas las reuniones hacemos lo mismo¡por Dios! Si no supiéramos que ustedes las mujeres hacen lo mismo cada vez que se juntan en sus "_cafecitos"_ a hablar mal de los hombres, mi conciencia no estaría limpia.

- No se trata de eso - les dije con las manos en mi cintura - se trata de que soy su hermana, es horrible enterarse de cómo ustedes se meten con cualquiera –dije tan enfadada

- ¿Quién te manda estar aquí? – me dijo George mientras todos detenía su juego, yo lo miré queriéndolo ahorcar.

- Sí, quien te manda estar aquí - repitió Ron y yo giré mi cabeza hacia Liam, necesitaba su ayuda.

- Bien Liam, creo que tendrás que irte a dormir - le dijo Harry, algo por fin coherente.

- No, Liam no se levanta de aquí - dijo George y a quien diablos estaba retando - el se queda

- ¿ah sí? – dije y ese tono que yo estaba usando extrañamente me sonó familiar. Estaba sonando como mi madre y por un momento me di miedo. Miré a Liam como solía verlo cuando se metía en problemas conmigo y él volteó a ver a sus compañeros de poker.

- Espérenme – susurró Liam y se levantó y caminó hacia donde estaba yo.

- Ginny, mira…

Yo giré mi cabeza hacia él y le dediqué la más terrible de mis miradas, de esas que dicen todo y con eso tuve para callarlo.

- ¡Ginny! – dijo mi nombre muy bajo pero con ese tono de reproche. Me habló al oído - mira, me estoy llevando bien con tus hermanos y con ese tal Harry, no lo empeores, mira que ya nos estamos haciendo amigos ¿acaso no lo consideras eso bueno?

- ¡NO! – le dije. Mis hermanos eran un peligro andando, desde bromas pasadas hasta se podrían llamar los sonsacadores mas grandes del mundo mágico. Yo no quería ver a Liam frente aun bar viendo bailar a brujas exóticas acompañado de mis hermanos, la simple idea me parecía repugnante.

Liam me vio tal y como solía hacerlo cada vez que quería algo.

- Estas en peligro y no sabes en cuanto – le dije

- Llevas diciéndome eso desde que llegamos y mírame, no me ha sucedido nada – Liam tenía razón, pero yo no quería decirle que el peligro era Harry, que el alcohol soltara las lenguas de muchos presentes que terminaran confesando cosas que yo había ocultado siempre.

- Mejor vamos ya a dormir – le dije imitando una mirada dulce mientras le acariciaba un brazo. El me miró casi dudando.

- Pero es que…. - me dijo y yo me acerqué a él, casi pegándome a su cuerpo, sabía que eso le provocaría algo. - …. Tus hermanos - me dijo como un susurro

- Ellos no te extrañaran - le dije mirando a sus labios. Eso era algo, era fácil persuadir, fingir algo y luego salir huyendo, mi idea se concentraba en mantener a Liam lo más lejos de la borrachera posible.

- ¿tú crees? - me dijo con un tono y yo ya había escuchado antes, a Liam me lo tenía ganado, bastaba con prometerle una buena noche y él se venía conmigo sin objeción alguna –

- claro que lo creo - voz con tono bajo y sensual, ultimo toque para convencerlo si olvidar un ligero beso en los labios mientras atraía conmigo su labio inferior con mis dientes mientras miraba a la mesa con mirada de triunfo.

Sentí una mirada fría desde el fondo, no tu ve necesidad de voltear, sabía que provenía de Harry, pero en ese momento a mi no me importaba mucho, Liam era mi salvavidas y lo tenía sujeto a mi.

- ¡Liam te toca! - escuché decir de Ron y la cabeza de mi novio giró hacia el fondo –

- Solo jugaré una partida mas – me dijo con sonrisa risueña. ¡maldito desgraciado! Se retiró de mi y yo me aventé a sillón mas enojada que nunca mientras el se alejaba a la mesa. Si no hubiera sido porque Harry estaba ahí, yo hubiera subido a la habitación tan enfadada que jamás volvería a tocarlo en toda mi estancia en Londres.

Leí todo un capítulo del libro de mamá, más enrabiada que nunca y sin poner atención. La partida que me había prometido Liam se había convertido en 5 partidas. Giré mi cabeza y miré un montón de monedas que Liam iba ganando y los gemelos no tenían ni un cinco, algo bueno se acercaba. Miré momentáneamente a Harry, me hizo pensar en tantas cosas en ese momento, entre una de esas _era ¿Cómo era posible que ese ser me haya hecho llorar tanto? _Lloré por su ausencia montón de veces y ahora lo tenía enfrente, y lo mas frustrante, no correr a decirle nada, no reclamarle nada, no contar las noches por las cuales estuve en vela. Entonces pensé, mientras yo estaba en Manhattan sufriendo por un desamor el estaba aquí mismo, apostando medio salario sin pensar nada en mí, viviendo una vida estable que yo deseaba con todas ganas tener y que a final de cuentas había logrado.

Levantó su cabeza y me miró directo a los ojos, descubrió que lo había estado observando y se sorprendió, rápidamente giré mi cabeza hacia otro lado, me sentí avergonzada momentáneamente y Liam como siempre, pasaba por desapercibido el detalle.

Quince minutos mas tarde, Ron tenía una risita muy aguada y los ojos casi bizcos, estaba borracho. Harry mantenía la compostura y tenía un poco menos de monedas que Liam, el cual parecía haberles ganado la mayoría a los gemelos, y este par, este par estaba en bancarrota. Fred había querido apostar un reloj de un galeón que traía pero Liam lo rechazó; y yo estaba riéndome a escondidas de ellos, había olvidado decirles que Liam era un experto en poker.

- Me rindo – dijo Fred soltando su última partida – eso no es justo, jamás nadie me había dejado en vergüenza – y yo no pude evitar soltar una carcajada que ellos escucharon

- Te oí – me dio George señalándome con el dedo - deja de reírte, tienes suerte de tener un buen novio porque si no ya te lo hubiera corrido a patadas.

Liam soltó una carcajada tomando las últimas monedas que había ganado.

- Queridos hermanos, había olvidado decirles que Liam aprendió a jugar poker en Las vegas - mi sonrisa era tal, me había dado gusto que algo bueno había salido después de esto. Liam no sabía como usar los galeones, ni sabía su valor, lo que me dejaba a mi unos aproximados de 60 galeones. Harry alzó las cejas, mientras mis hermanos no entendían mucho

- ¿Las verg…

- …Las vegas – alcancé a decir rápido - Es una ciudad llena de casinos en donde los muggles van a apostar muy seguido

- La ciudad que nunca duerme- dijo Harry – ahí hay de todo, apuestas grandes, shows, chicas, alcohol, cualquier vicio se encuentra ahí. Es el punto más luminoso del planeta desde el espacio.

- ¡vaya! Entonces no sería mala idea ir – dijo Fred que mas que sorprendido parecía cansado – No sabía, Liam, que eras un experto apostando

- En verdad no lo soy – dijo Liam y yo me sentí orgullosa – no me gusta apostar, solo que cuando iba a la universidad estuve un verano trabajando en Las Vegas y tuve que aprender a jugar bien si no quería que me despidieran.

- ¿te obligaban a apostar? – dijo Ron sorprendido y yo solté una risita –

- No, yo no apostaba, yo era el que repartía las cartas, era el que representaba al casino en las jugadas

- ¿te pagaban por jugar¿Qué clase de trabajo es ese? – preguntó Fred y la respuesta era tan obvia,

- un trabajo en donde necesitas ser realmente bueno con las matemáticas para poder trabajar – le dije

- así es – contestó Liam - Harry¿juegas otra partida?.

Harry aceptó mientras Fred y George se despedían. Ron quien miraba a los chicos con una sonrisa estúpida prefirió observar el juego.

- voy al baño – dijo Ron mientras se levantaba. Yo lo miré tropezarse con una mesita que no había logrado esquivar.

Volteé y mire a Liam

- ¿Cuándo ha bebido? – Liam dejó de ver sus cartas

- Más de media botella de wisky. Se quiso ver muy experto y gracias a eso tus hermanos le quitaron todo lo que llevaba de dinero.

Yo reí y Harry me dedicó una mirada dura.

- Sigues Liam – dijo Harry mientras miraba sus cartas. Yo me dediqué a mirarlo bien. Con esa expresión seria mientras alzaba sus cejas. Alguna buena jugada debería de haber tenido.

Una hora más tarde y Liam tenía menos galeones que antes y a mi eso no me convenía. El alcohol comenzaba a subirles a la cabeza, Liam ya se miraba cansado y Harry tenía esa expresión divertida en el rostro que me hizo recordarlo de 14 años de edad.

Harry aventó sus cartas a la mesa. No necesité saber que jugada tenía, Liam había hecho un gesto brusco, había perdido, parte de mi dinero se iba hacia Harry.

- Me retiro, antes que me dejes en bancarrota igual que el par de cuñados – Liam se levantaba. Por fin ese tedioso partido terminaba y lo mejor del caso, no había pasado nada. Muy en mi fondo me sentí culpable por no tenerle confianza a mi novio, pero yo no podía correr riesgos.

- ¡Bien, perfecto! Estoy de cualquier forma me deja una ganancia. Liam, fue todo un placer jugar contigo – Y Harry saludaba de la mano a Liam.

- También el mío – Liam sin contar las monedas las retiraba de la mesa y las echaba al bolsillo de sus pantalones - Buenas noches Harry. Te espero en la cama cariño.

Liam se me acercó y besó mi mejilla tiernamente y se retiró. _"un momento¿A dónde vas! Liam Liam LIAM!..._ ¡Maldito desgraciado! Me estaba dejando ahí, parada en la sala mirando cómo subía las escaleras. Necesitaba mi salvavidas, se me iba, se me iba y entonces solo quedaba yo y…. Harry.

El moreno estaba contando minuciosamente sus monedas, las tenía acomodadas en tres torres y ni parecía observarme. Giré mi cabeza y tanto el comedor como la cocina eran un desastre, botellas, vasos y bolsas de frituras muggles por doquier.

- Creo que Helen se enfadará esta noche, pero no importa, he ganado 78 galeones. Tu novio ha sido buen contrincante - ¿me decía a mí¿me estaba hablando Harry a mí?

Yo apenas lo vi. Sorprendida, con odio y fastidio.

Un ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos, era Ron

- ¿pueden creerlo? Me quedé dormido en el baño – dijo risueño. El era también un estúpido, se casaba en dos días y ahora estaba teniendo una borrachera. Eso significaba que no habría despedida de soltero – mamá tiene un bonito tapiz en el baño, jamás lo había notado

- ¡Ron! El tapiz tiene 15 años y tu y yo en un verano lo pusimos – la verdad era que el tapiz era horrible, era el mas barato de la tienda.

- De cualquier forma, adiós - Y miré desaparecer a Ron tras un crack , yo asomé mi cabeza donde había estado Ron, revisaba si no habría dejado tirado algún miembro tras su desaparición.

- ¡Déjalo! Tiene suerte que Hermione se haya ido a dormir a la casa de sus padres tras la boda – me dijo Harry sin levantar la cabeza. Yo lo vi, le tenía mas interés en las monedas que a mí.

Me moví hacia la cocina, era raro pero era como si algo me jalara hacia donde estaba él, tenía que luchar levemente contra esa fuerza magnética. Me puse a levantar el desastre que habían dejado.

- Tu novio se ve buen tipo – dijo Harry tas mis espaldas cuando yo me proponía a levantar una bolsa de frituras del suelo.

- Por supuesto .- le dije - tengo buen ojo para escoger a los hombres

- Claro que lo tienes - Harry sonrío. ¡Estúpida¡estúpida! Esa era una sonrisa coqueta, Harry se estaba refiriendo a él también. - Los últimos serán los mejores - le dije, dándole a entender que él no entraba y que jamás había entrado en la lista.

Pero él ni atención me puso, metió todas sus monedas dentro de una bolsa de viejita y comenzó a ayudarme a levantar el desorden.

- No tienes porque hacerlo, yo puedo – le dije, yo ya quería que se fuera, mas lejos de mí, mucho mas estabilidad emocional para mi – luego Helen se puede molestar por lo tarde que llegarás

- Naaa, Helen ya sabe que los jueves son de chicos – me sonrió sin mostrarme los dientes. De esas sonrisas coquetas de niño que hacen que te llegue hasta el tuétano de los huesos.

Vamos Ginny, vamos, piensa en lo feliz que eres con Liam, piensa en eso. Recogí unos vasos de la mesa. Harry estaba a un lado, lo miraba de reojo. Aléjate! Aléjate de él, centímetros más lejos menos tensión se siente.

- Me alegra que hayas venido Ginny - ¡cállate Harry! Deseaba que dejara de hablar y ¿Qué demonios me estaba sucediendo?. Le miré directo a los ojos, tenía ojos bellos, había olvidado ese detalle.

- Gracias - me limité a decir. Giré mis talones hacia la cocina, me desesperé o ¿acaso Harry me ponía nerviosa?

Un crack se escuchó tras de mi. Giré mi cabeza y vi a Ron mas tonto que nunca

- Es raro, llegue a casa y Hermione no estaba - dijo Ron, se miraba preocupado - ¿la han visto? Tal vez unos mortifagos pudieron entrar…

- ¡Ron! Hermione está con sus padres ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? - Harry le miró con el ceño fruncido - por la boda

- aah sí, con razón no estaba en casa para regañarme – dijo Ron arrastrando sus palabras. Mi hermano estaba ebrio o solo era mi imaginación - bien, entonces iré tras de ella.

Ron desapareció en un crack y yo voltee a ver a Harry, mi hermano estaba apunto de meter la pata

- ¿estas pensando lo mismo que yo? – me dijo Harry y yo corrí hacia la chimenea

- ¿éstas loca? - me dijo mientras yo sostenía un puñado de polvos flu. Por supuesto que no estaba loca, estaba apunto de salvar a mi hermano de un catastrófico problema con Hermione

- Por supuesto que no, pienso ir tras él- le dije, era lo mas obvio

- En casa de los papás de Hermione no está conectada la red flu – me dijo tan sencillo que a mi me dio miedo.

Desde que me había marchado de Londres solo en muy pocas ocasiones me había aparecido y solo porque era muy necesario. El aparecerme frente a la casa de Hermione (porque hacerlo dentro me parecía una falta de respeto) me provocaba un miedo inaudito. Que tal y si dejaba una pierna o un brazo, eso si sería realmente vergonzoso

- Tienes razón, pero ni tu ni yo somos buenos para aparecernos – le dije a Harry, él me miró de forma retadora

- Eso veremos - Harry había desaparecido tras un crack y yo estaba ahí, puesta en ridículo

Vamos Ginny, concéntrate, concéntrate, piensa en la casa de Hermione, pero si solo había estado un par de veces en ella. Y luego, sentí esa vieja sensación de vértigo, tal y cual mi cuerpo hubiese salido por mi boca.

Estaba frente a la casa de Hermione, una típica construcción arquitectónica del siglo XIX, con pilares pintados de blanco. Ron estaba ahí gritándole afuera a Hermione mientras que Harry estaba suplicando silencio.

- ¡HERMIONE, HERMIONE SAL! – gritaba a todo pulmón. Yo salí corriendo hacia donde estaba Ron

- ¡Basta Ron¡BASTA! - le dije yo casi histérica - ¡estas borracho¡

- ¡No estoy borracho¡solo quiero que ella salga¡quiero decirle cuando la amo! - miré a mi hermano, tenía ojos de cachorro abandonado, pero de cualquier forma estaba haciendo ahí el ridículo.

- ¡Basta Ron! La avergonzarás - y Ron giró su cabeza roja mirándome con furia

- Lo dudo, ella me ama también – me dijo, Harry le tenía sujeto de un brazo¿Por qué diablos no hacia nada?

Miré como una luz de afuera se prendía y no era precisamente la habitación de Hermione, sabía que nos estábamos metiendo en problemas de a gratis,

- ahí viene Hermione – dijo Ron extasiado, y a mi se me figuraba ver a su suegro saliendo con un bat de béisbol en las manos directo a golpearnos

- ¡Basta Ron, no creo que sea Hermione! – dijo Harry, primera vez que lo escuchaba desde que llegaba. Y tampoco era algo inteligente, dejó soltar a Ron que salió corriendo y no tardó en tropezar contra el piso escuchándose claramente como algo se quebraba

imaginé a Ron con varios dientes quebrados o con una nariz rota, traté de no reírme a carcajadas porque Harry estaba corriendo tras mi hermano mas preocupado. Entonces yo no pude controlarlo, una carcajada salió de mi tras una puerta que se abría y una Hermione en bata me miraba atónica.

- ¡Dios santo¿Qué le han hecho a mi prometido! - Hermione corría donde ya hacia Ron tirado y Harry tratando de socorrerlo, aunque su borrachera fuera tal que lo único que lograba era sobarle el lomo como gato, el único lugar donde Ron no se había golpeado.

- Ron borracho – dijo Harry y yo pensé, todo este tiempo Harry había estado fingiendo que estaba bien frente a mi? O casi siempre se había comportado así y yo no lo había notado porque estaba enamorada de él.

Me paré para observar a mi hermano, el apenas podía pararse sin éxito alguno

- Hay sangre – decía Hermione asustada abriendo sus ojos como dos platos enormes

- No, vomité las frituras de hace rato, eran papas fritas rojas - dijo Ron arrastrando las palabras. Miré a Hermione casi como si estuviera saliéndole vapor por los oídos de lo enojada que estaba

- ¡RONALD WEASLEY¡ESTAS BORRACHO A DOS DIAS DE LA BODA ¡ - yo me hice pequeñita, sería porque por unos segundos volteó a verme como si yo fuera la culpable

- a mi ni me veas, yo no he tomado ni una gota de licor – le dije y entonces la castaña volteó a ver a Harry

- Buenas noches - dijo Harry girando sus talones –

- HARRY POTTER- Hermione gritaba tanto que me imaginaba que había sido influenciada por mi madre

- Yo no tengo nada que ver - Harry levantó las manos en son de paz - el tomó mas por presumido y gracias a eso perdió gran parte de su dinero

- ¡QUEE!

Bendito Harry Potter, Ron lo odiaría al siguiente día cuando se levantara y descubriera porque ya no se casaría.

- Digo, del dinero que apostó hoy - Harry tenía los hombros encogidos - era lo que siempre apostamos, un par de galeones

Hermione no le dijo nada. Tomó a Ron de un brazo y lo arrastró hasta su casa dejándonos a mi y a Harry afuera de la casa.

- creo que no debiste de contarle a Hermione lo de la apuesta – le dije mirando a Harry. El tenía las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, comenzaba a hacer frío.

- Creo que no – me dijo y se giró en sus talones.

Frente a la casa de Hermione había un parque con juegos infantiles, Harry fue a sentarse en el césped mirando hacia los juegos. Yo sabía, debería de irme a la cama calida aun lado de Liam que me esperaba, pero pensándolo bien, cada vez que Liam tomaba se quedaba tan dormido que él ni cuenta se daría que yo no estaba.

Caminé despacio y me senté en el césped a un lado de Harry, encogida por el frío. Ninguno hablo por un par de minutos demasiado largos; en esa parte de Londres el cielo se lograba ver claramente estrellado y yo pensé " ni aquel beso en la mejilla de hace días en sortilegios Weasley había provocado que estuviera tan cerca de Harry"

- ¡Te extrañe! – dijo de la nada Harry rompiendo el silencio – cuando te fuiste te extrañe tanto que en cada mujer pelirroja te miraba a ti,

A mi esa noticia se me hizo tan fuerte que no lograba comprender lo que él quería decir,

- ¿perdón? – le dije mirándolo, lo tenía tan de cerca que podía ver claramente su cicatriz bien formada como rayo

- Dirás que estoy ebrio – por supuesto que estas ebrio Harry, estas alzando las cejas, pensaba - pero los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad

- No siempre- dije y esquivé su mirada - eso ya no importa

La verdad era que no quería hablar sobre nada que tuviera que ver con nosotros. Me estaba remontando a la platica telefónica que había tenido con mis amigas en donde Manuela me había dicho que existía la posibilidad de que yo hablara con Harry sobre un pasado, un pasado del cual yo había tenido dudas y del cual aun quedaban por contestar.

- Pero yo si la estoy diciendo - me dijo Harry ¿y porque hasta ahora? Quise preguntar.

Una idea saltaba por la cabeza, si era verdad esa teoría que Harry estaba ebrio, entonces podía hacer todas aquellas preguntas que yo me había echo en mis lloriqueos por Harry.

- ¿estás ebrio? – fue mi primera pregunta. De ahí yo sabría si debería de seguir con este juego

- Si – contestó Harry. - ¡ERROR! Laura (mi amiga mexicana) dice que cuando un borracho no admite estar borracho, significa que su estado de ebriedad es alto. Como la respuesta de Harry fue positiva, el aun tenía un estado de sobriedad alto.

Le mire tranquila y sentí un escalofrío detrás de mi cuello, yo sabía que nada tenía que ver con el frío que tras pasar de la medianoche estaba golpeando. Harry se quitó su chaqueta café y me la puso sobre los hombros.

¡PELIGRO , PELIGRO, el siquiera debió de haberme tocado, un aroma familiar que había olvidado tras los años llegaba hasta mi olfato, lo distinguía, era extraño, miles de sensaciones se me venían a la mente, lo mas extraño del caso es que solo eran sensaciones mas no recuerdos.

- ¡Gracias! - le dije mientras me acurrucaba en su chaqueta y el me sonrió.

- De nada – me dijo y volteó su vista hacia el parque. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo a un lado de Harry? Y el peor del caso era que no me quería levantar. Estaba poniéndome a prueba a mi misma para ver cuanto resistía el estar a un lado de él. ¿Por qué estaba haciéndome esto yo misma?

- Creo que Ron dormirá en casa de Hermione – me dijo mientras volteaba a ver a la casa de Hermione

- Si eso creo – dije volteando mi cabeza también para atrás. Mi nariz accidentalmente golpeo con la de él y entonces, mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, era extraño, no había recordado esa aureola que adornaba su pupila verde, y el de nuevo hacía ese gesto de levantar sus cejas con expresión de sorpresa.

Me sentí como una niña de 15 años, miré hacia los juegos, no había nada en el mundo, solo yo y un desconocido que me atraía.

- Tal vez te parezca tonto pero …. - Harry se quedó cayado, voltee a mirarlo, el dudaba en hablar –

- Pero que…. – le ayudé a continuar

- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que fui por primera vez a tu casa? Cuando tu apenas ibas a ir a Hogwats – el me dijo y yo enrojecí. Ese verano yo me la había pasado metida en mi habitación, escribiendo en un diario que después me uniría a Harry.

- Como olvidarlo, fue mi ultimo verano en casa antes de y a la escuela – le dije y le miré directo a los ojos, era tan extraño verlo hablar sin que yo me reflejara ante sus anteojos

- Recuerdo que una vez te pregunté algo y tu metiste el codo en el plato de la mantequilla - el rió y yo me enfadé – tu siempre hacías algo para llamar mi atención – dijo el entre risas

Y yo miraba más eso como una burla que como un recuerdo

- Y gracias a tus hermanos que se burlaban de mi logré aprenderme la canción que un año mas tarde me mandaste con un enano cupido ¿quieres que la cante?

- ¡NO! - le dije, eso era ridículo, comprobé que Harry si estaba tomado y bastante.

- ¡Tienes ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche! – Harry comenzó a cantar y yo me tape los oídos –

- ¡Basta!

- ¡Tu pelo es negro como una pizarra cuando anochece! - me cantó mas fuerte

- ¡CALLATE!

- ¡Quisiera que fueras mía porque es glorioso!

- BASTA NO SIGAS

- El niño que ha vencido al señor tenebroso

- Calla, eso no era así – le dije mas enojada que antes

- Solo la canto como recuerdo – le miré. El tenía un gesto divertido

- Será mejor que jamás vuelvas a cantar eso – le amenace – o tendré que cortarte la lengua

- Debí de haberte hecho caso desde entonces - ¿escuche bien lo que dijo Harry?

- ¿Qué? – dije casi automáticamente

- si, debí de haberme fijado en ti desde aquel momento, entonces tu yo hubiéramos aprovechado nuestro tiempo mucho mejor y no hubiéramos tenido que andar escondiendo lo que sentíamos cuando éramos jóvenes

Me quedé callada, muda, no tenía nada que decir ante lo que Harry acababa de terminar de decir¿Qué podía decirle yo ante eso? Muchas veces yo también había deseado eso pero, mi respuesta fue certera

- El "hubiera"no existe Harry – le contesté con tristeza

Después de unos segundos que Harry meditó la respuesta, volteo a verme

- tienes razón Ginny - el se levanto ¿a donde iba? – solo quiero decirte que en aquel tiempo me hubiera gustado darte mucho mas tiempo y brindarte mas de mi , de lo que ahora tu tienes de mi, me hubiera gustado aprovechar las horas en Hogwarts junto a ti

- Tal vez eso nos hubiera hecho mal – le dije sin verlo

- Tienes razón –me contestó, le miré directo a los ojos – tal vez después de eso yo no hubiera podido dejarte de amar y jamás me hubiera casado con Helen ni tu te hubieses permitido salir con Liam. El destino es sabio Ginny, y hay que aprovecharnos de eso.

Harry desapareció tras un track. Yo me quedé ahí con un poco de frió, tratando de consolarme con la chaqueta café de Harry. El entonces me había dejado de amar, una de mis tantas respuestas estaba contestada, pero ¿Por qué me sentía tan mal?

Oh dios santo, como me costó escribir este capitulo, ahora veo son 18 hojas, son demasiadas para un capitulo de este fic, debería de ser como máximo unas diez, pero este capitulo era importante, es el primer diálogo entre Harry y Ginny . y entonces yo comienzo a preocuparme, casi ningún hombre me ha dejado un review, cuando ellos deberían de ser los mas interesados en leer este fic cuando aquí están las todas las ideas locas y desquiciadas de las mujeres (calma isabel calma… es muy tarde y estas cansada, te oirás como una paranoica)

Bien. Aquí les dejo algo sencillo que continua a mi historia, espero que les esté gustando en verdad. Les confieso que estoy realmente urgida porque me llegue una crítica constructiva de este fic, escriban y sean sinceros…. Besos Issabel Weasley… la mujer ya profesionista (desempleada) desvelada y muy cansada

**Ginny Potter W:** ¿Qué Liam es superlindo, esa es la idea principal del fic, que te enamores de él para que realmente te sientas como Ginny, confundida antes los encantos de tu ex novio, ese ex novio que fue una maravilla y que el tiempo ha hecho maravillas de él. Gracias por dejar tu review, veremos si en un futuro te hacemos caso

**Aseneth** Gracias por tu review, me da gusto que vuelvas a estos rumbos ¿Cuándo actualizas tu? Ya tienes tiempo que no lo haces y apuesto a que muchos los tienes en ascuas con tu historia (y yo estoy entre esos muchos). Tengo que confesar que soy fan de Bridget Jones y que la idea surgió de ahí al escribir este fic. De feminista, independiente y demás yo tambien estoy deacuerdo que así sea la Ginny que Rowling describe, mas no tan sarcástica, atenida a sus amigas como la Ginny de la que yo escribo. Que bueno que disfrutes de la lectura, para eso fue hecha.

**Lunita Black: Gracias** por el cumplido, pero creo que tendrías que esperarte hasta el final de este fic para realmente dar tu veredicto final. Y de que te sientes identificada con el personaje, eso es precisamente lo que quería hacer, que tu te sintieras Ginny, porque todas hemos llegado a serlo.

**Tabatas** que te puedo decir amiga, en la otra ocasión que estuvimos hablando creo que nos contamos las razones por las cuales está gustando este fic, espero que te siga gustando, y respecto a tus fics, espero pronto su actualización.

**Marce** explícale tu misma a Molly porque Liam no es bueno para su hija, creo que para Molly, Harry siempre va a ser el partido perfecto para Ginny, así Harry sea abuelo ella lo seguirá exigiendo como yerno. Las mamás siempre tienen un sexto sentido ante los novios que les llevamos y Molly según ella lo tiene, así que no me extrañará en un futuro que ella le diga a su hija "te lo dije"… todas las mamás son iguales.

**Angls**: La canción que me enviaste es hermosa, lastima que no pueda bajarla, pero decribe perfectamente lo que está sucediendo en en el fic. En cuanto a Liam, el es como un niño, era de pensarse ¿Cómo estarías tu si descubrieras que el mundo de Harry Potter fuera real? Creo que hasta yo sería como una niña corriendo de un lado para otro y es normal que Ginny tenga que cuidarlo, ella no sabe en realidad que tan mal le puede causar un hechizo a un muggle, o si a él le serviría un antídoto de la misma forma y suponiendo que Liam no tuvo hermanos el no sabe del peligro que son los gemelos y los demás siendo Ginny la única mujer Weasley. En cuanto a las escenas de G/L, procuraré avisarte con tiempo cuando aya una, aunque no se, te confieso que serán mas agradables de lo que tu crees.

**TillyW** No, no soy regiomontana, soy norteña pero soy del noroeste ¿ya te las hueles de donde soy?

**Anahí** Una pregunta ¿ de donde eres? Ese término de "ta cura" me suena pero no se de que región del norte eres

**Lailya**** and grinchi: Lo** mismo me pregunto yo ¿Por qué Ginny y Harry terminaron? Porque ella le tiene tanto resentimiento¿habrá Ginny tenido la culpa, pero creo que ella nos va a contar con el tiempo, porque ella no logra recordar con exactitud que fue lo que pasó.

**Airam** Me alegra que a ti si te estén gustando las actitudes de cada uno. Entre Harry y Ginny parece mas un juego de ver quien es el que cede primero, a mi me gusta también la actitud de Liam porque todo lo toma mas a la ligera y de Molly ante Ginny tengo que confesar que he tenido que observar a mi madre para basarme en hacer a Molly, ella cuando se enoja es como ese personaje.

Las cartas de Europa a Estados Unidos no tardan tanto porque las oficinas de correo son muy eficientes (a comparación de las de Mexico, que envías una postal cuando viajas, llegas a tu ciudad y todavía no llega la postal), en el caso de este fic es la excepción, la carta llegó tarde porque fue olvidada en la oficina de correos equivocada, y la tardanza fue hecha por un plan malévolo para recordarle a Ginny ocho meses después de que Harry estaba casado y peor aun, que él la había invitado.

**Synn** como ya habrás leido, no es Luna, sino Helen, aun mas perfecta, trabajadora y presumida de piernas largas. De Liam no te preocupes, preocupate por el montón de explicaciones que Ginny tendrá que hacerle a él mas adelante.


End file.
